Mad As A Hatter
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: The Ace Card, starts the game. The Divine One, the Jack of Spades plays. The Diamond Queen, the King and Queen of Diamonds, continues. The Faithful One, the Jack of Spades, mourns. The Eternal One, the Queen of Spades is resurrected. And the Joker wins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 1

She was innocent and everyone knew it by looking into her icy blue eyes. The way the shined with curiosity but to everyone there was always that madness in them. How there was always something…wrong. They all knew it happened long ago as a child when she had disappeared. And everyone knew why it was there…love.

"Alice…dear come here" said Guinevere, her mother. She approached her daughter's room slowly. She was afraid that her madness would be manifested. Though she was proper and kind outside when she was in the safety of her room it was entirely different story. She opened the door and saw her daughter on the bed, crying. Her pale skin was blotchy with pink and her long blond hair lay astray.

"Um…Mother is it time for Ronald to come?" she asked. Guinevere froze at her daughter's words. How had she known?

"Y-yes. Come downstairs and make sure your blush subsides" Guinevere instructed. She nodded and began to comb through her long blond hair. Guinevere walked out of the room and not five minutes later, her daughter came downstairs after her. Ronald looked at her with amazement and he almost dropped the long gift on the floor.

"You look wonderful Miss Liddell" he said. Alice smiled in response. She walked down the stairs and smiled at Ronald.

"Hello Ronald. I really would like for you to call me Alice" Alice said. Ronald nodded slowly as if he didn't understand. Most girls would love for him to just speak their names. But he only had eyes for Miss…no Alice.

"Alright Alice. Would you like to step out into the garden?" he asked her nervously. She nodded and smiled her dazzling smile. But it also revealed the madness in her eyes that took most of her concentration to hide.

"Oh yes! Mother go get us some tea. Now Ronald an old…friend of mine told me this riddle. What does a raven and a desk have in common?" Alice asked. Ronald shrugged, interested yet he didn't care.

"I'm not sure. What is it?" Ronald asked. Alice giggled madly.

"He didn't know either. God I miss him. You wouldn't liked him" Alice said. Ronald did a double take.

"And why not?" demanded Ronald. Alice became serious quickly.

"He was wonderfully crazy. I met him when I had disappeared when I was younger. We drank some tea and I met his friend, March. They were both wonderful to me even though at first they were annoying" said Alice. Ronald was starting to get stick of hearing of this man.

"Miss Liddell…I wanted to ask you something. Oh Alice…I love you! Please marry me. Accept this gift of a looking glass. It was forged by a man of a different world" said Ronald. Alice looked at him in surprise. She folded her hands together and looked at him strangely.

"And who was this man?" she asked. Ronald's brow furrowed as he tried to remember whom the strange man was.

"He didn't say his name but he did say he was mad as a hatter" Ronald said. He looked at Alice. She looked shocked and the madness was apparent her eyes, more wild than ever.

"Hatter…" she whispered. She looked at the rippling looking glass. She tied her hair up in a ponytail. It looked messy and pink rushed to her cheeks.

"What else did he say?" she demanded. Ronald flinched at her authority. He had never seen her this determined.

"He said…tell cricket, that I'm waiting for her" Ronald said. Alice smiled slightly and she took up the looking glass and a vase. She handed it to him.

"As soon as you see me step through this looking glass smash it" Alice instructed. Ronald laughed, not believing her until she touched the looking glass. It rippled and she ripped her sleeve to show a birthmark of a spade.

"Goodbye…" she whispered before she ran her side into the glass. She fell through and heard the crack of the looking glass falling on to the ground. She was in a black void of darkness. There was no way to go but down and she fell endlessly until she hit the cold ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or Wonderland or the word "in".**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 2

And everyone knew that the girl she was no longer. She was gone and now the other one was here. The girl who knew that there was more than met the eye. When others addressed her she responded with a crazy question as an answer. Sometimes she would look into the hatter's shop and look at the top hats but with her friend Bella she would always say "It isn't tall enough". And she was always crazy for some tea.

She got up from the ground, her heart racing as she saw on the ground an abandoned pocket watch. Though the gold sheen had faded and the face cracked it still ticked and tocked. She looked at herself and saw how her dress had become something totally different. Instead of her blue dress and pinafore she wore a blue dress with blue lace on it. A blue string that wrapped around her neck held it on to her. She felt her bare feet hit the cold floor and she saw the dim light at the end of the twisted passage

"Well, well…little Alice in all her madness" whispered a voice in her ear. She spun around. She looked into wide blue eyes. She backed away and there was suddenly a light. A man stood there, with a wide smile and wide eyes. He had purple ears atop his head and a matching twirl, twisting about.

"Mister Cat…it-it's nice to see you again but you aren't a cat any longer are you?" stammered Alice. He was looking her up and down and purred affectionately as if he liked what he saw.

"No I am not am I. I requested to be a human. Alice why are you here, Alice in all her madness?" asked Cat. His grin had rapidly turned into a frown as if he already knew and he grazed his tail across her leg.

"Um…I fell through the looking glass and I'm looking for someone" Alice said. She was looking at Cheshire. He was very different. He wasn't exactly handsome or attractive but he wasn't the ugliest man she had ever seen.

"May it be the Mad Hatter you are talking about?" asked Cheshire scathingly. Alice nodded and he nuzzled his cheek on her bare arm. She shuddered under his touch. She didn't like the feeling. He took it the other way and ran a hand down her shoulder. She backed away.

"Don't touch me Mr. Cheshire" Alice said confidently. Cheshire pressed her against the wall and ran his tail down from her shoulder to her waist. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her close. She pulled away from him but pressed his forehead to hers.

"You know Alice in madness I've always known that I felt attracted to you. And I've been watching you. And I want you" hissed Cheshire. Alice shook her head and pushed him away from her.

"You are a cat!" she protested angrily. Cheshire hissed angrily and then she began to run from him. He chased after her but she jumped into the light and she could see his hideous grin and eyes in the darkness.

"Come back Alice in her madness" hissed Cheshire. Alice shook her head his tail shot out and pulled her towards him. Her spade tattoo flashed and Cheshire's tail pulled back. The hairs stood on their ends and he screeched. Alice stumbled into the trees and away from the delusional feline man.

"I will have you!" he screamed and it was said with such malice that Alice shuddered. How could a cat develop such strong feelings? And who let him have a body to try to seduce her with? She tripped over the overgrown roots. Wonderland was not as it once had been. The roots were overgrown and the emerald green leaves were mixed with brown leaves. There was no path and she stumbled. She fell into an overgrown clearing and saw the abandoned tea table.

"H-hatter. Where are you?" she screamed. Exhaustion took over he and she fell on to her knees. Her face was dirt streaked and she was sure she looked unpresentable. And as she fell she was sure she heard someone.

"Cricket?"

-A-l-I-c-E

Her eyes fluttered and instead of the tickling grass she felt the soft mattress underneath her. Her hair was spread across the pillows. The curly locks fell part way off the bed. Her eyes opened and she saw him leaning on the wall. His spiky black hair and square jaw made her blush pink and she sat up.

"Hello cricket" Hatter said. He looked at her with ridicule and his lip curled sarcastically. The color drained from her face.

"H-hatter I came here because you were in my world. In London and you told Ronald…" Alice said. Hatter's eyes flamed when she mentioned Ronald. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her.

"So you are engaged I gather?" asked Hatter. His eyes lingered on her body before going up to her face. She looked down and readjusted her sleeve.

"No! I refused and went through the looking glass as soon as he gave it to me and I've asked him to break it" Alice said. Hatter looked relieved and then he smirked at her. He leaned in and played with the hem of her dress, which was already hitched up, to her thigh. She turned red.

"Oh really now…so you don't mind if play a game?" asked Hatter. He moved the skirt a little higher. Her bare leg was showing and he ran his hand down her cream colored leg. Alice leaned in slightly.

"No…I don't mind. What kind of game?" whispered Alice. Hatter ran his hand down her arm, exposing her spade tattoo and he collarbone.

"Maybe…Dare or Dare" Hatter whispered. Alice nodded and he smirked slightly at her.

"Gentleman first my dear. Now…I dare you to tell me why you came" Hatter said as he played with her dress. Alice leaned in and played with his jacket. She slid it off of him.

"I came because you sent me the looking glass. I dare you to tell me how you truly feel about me" she whispered. Just being in Wonderland made her feel bold, despite the fact that she was terribly nervous inside and she couldn't help wondering what he saw in her. She unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. They were almost chest-to-chest and Alice's leg was on his thigh as he ran his hand over it absentmindedly.

"As you wish, cricket. You are a very nice girl. How do you feel about me? I dare you to tell me how you feel about me" Hatter said. He played with her long hair and then Alice suddenly felt her blood pulsing faster. She was going crazy. He was purposely teasing her and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Alright. I really…" Alice trailed off for Hatter suddenly kissed her. She fell over and knocked his hat off as her fingers twisted into his hair. He held her close to his body and she allowed his tongue entry in her mouth. They broke apart for air and Alice's dress was ripped in numerous places. She blushed and Hatter smirked at her.

"Tsk, tsk you naughty, naughty girl" Hatter tutted. Alice shook her head and looked down at herself.

"Well…I might need something else to wear" Alice said. Hatter smirked and nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can just wear nothing" Hatter suggested as he kissed her again.

"Who is the naughty one now" whispered Alice before they proceeded to kiss again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or "in" or Wonderland. Deal with it!**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 3

Alice broke away first and found the back of her dress was ripped she turned red as Hatter grinned mischievously.

"Seriously…I need something to wear" Alice said. Hatter nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek. He ran a finger through her hair and trailed it down her back and grinned.

"So…Alice where did you get the tattoo. I'm sure your evil little mother wouldn't have allowed it" laughed Hatter. Alice looked down surprised but then noticed her entire sleeve was ripped off.

"I was born with this tattoo and I know it isn't a birthmark. It's a blue tattoo of a spade" Alice explained. Hatter froze and he looked at her intently.

"And do you look anything like your family?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. Alice didn't hesitate to answer him, though the lust was starting to wear off and the madness was blocked in her eyes.

"No. Not at all to be honest. My parents have black hair and my sister has brown hair. Why do you want to know?" Alice asked. Hatter stood up suddenly and went into his closet as if he were looking for something.

"Here Alice. Get changed. We need to leave" said Hatter. He took out a white billowy shirt, pants and a brown leather vest and large yet long boots. He pulled out two satchels and then he ran downstairs. Alice changed quickly but confused.

"I know…I'll grab a few things but we need to leave. If they figure out a Spade is in Wonderland they'll kill her" murmured Hatter. Alice watched him, confused still. She stood there and he threw food in his bag. He threw a bedroll in one bag and tossed it to Alice who stumbled to catch it.

"Hatter! Where are we going? No! We might run into the Cheshire Cat" Alice shouted. Hatter froze and he noticed the pleading her voice.

"What's wrong with running into him? Sure he's human and weird but that doesn't matter. Honestly he might want to help us" Hatter said. Alice shook her head and bit her lip. She put her hands on her hips.

"Never! He tried to seduce me on the way here. I swear he would've raped me if my tattoo didn't shine and shock his tail" Alice said. Hatter's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Then we won't find him and if we do, I'll kill him" he said. He slid a knife in his bag and then slid on his jacket again and his top hat. He slid on gloves and he flicked his wrists. A blade popped out of each blade and he nodded. Alice watched him in surprise and he grinned.

"I guess I should catch you up on Wonderland's happenings. Lets walk and talk" suggested Hatter. Alice raised an eyebrow as she slid on Hatter's other long jacket. She tied her hair up and out of her eyes.

"Yes that'll help" Alice said as she slid a knife in her boot and she put on a pair of gloves as well. Then she put the satchel on and then started out the door. Hatter caught up with her easily as they walked fast towards the woods and out of the open.

"Now the Queen of Hearts was easily dethroned and we killed her. She was a tyrant anyway and the next queen was her sister, the White Diamond Queen, Agnella. She has gathered an army to protect us from the threats of the Underland…the other world. I am an Ace, a general. We are called the Deck and we are feared by most. And I will protect you. There are people opposing us under the Green Club Queen, Clover. And she's just as evil as her sister. Now she's hunting you for you are the last surviving Spade" explained Hatter.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"You are branded with the tattoo of the royal family of suits. They are divided into four sects, the eldest are the hearts, then the diamonds, the clovers and then the spades. The spades are not usually born. The last spade died in childbirth sixteen years ago" trailed off Hatter. He looked at Alice who was frozen.

"I'm sixteen…I turned sixteen 4 weeks ago" Alice said. Hatter shook his head and he was worried. He kissed Alice's forehead and he pulled her close to him.

"Then you are the savior we've been waiting for. Agnella can only hold off Clover for the longest. You can do indefinitely. Come on, we should go to Agnella now" Hatter said. Alice nodded slowly and they walked through the thick vines now. Hatter flicked one wrist and a knife came up. He slashed at the vines making them fall and he walked up to tall oak. He took out a small spade for digging.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice, curiously. She too felt a draw to the large oak. It was as if something about it called to her and that she must answer it. He dug out a small chest and it had four keyholes. The first keyhole was red, the next was crystal clear, the next a green and the last a blue one.

"This is they box that holds an incredible power that can be wielded by the next suit in line and that's between you and…" Hatter trailed off. A flash of purple could be seen hanging from a gnarled and dark tree. Alice's eyes narrowed as she recognized the shade of purple.

"Cheshire! Come down this instant" Alice snapped. A figure swung down from the tree and strutted over. His eyes were blinded with lust and Hatter flicked both wrists. Cheshire snapped out of his stare and hissed at Hatter.

"Well if it isn't the Ace of Spades. What do you want? She's mine" hissed Cheshire. Alice laughed and bared her teeth and Cheshire flinched.

"I was never yours. Never and I never will" Alice laughed cruelly. She glared at Cheshire with passion. Cheshire shook his head with his unbearable grin still in place but his eyes showed nothing but the angry feeling of rejection.

"So much like your mother…she said the same thing but I was cat then" Cheshire whispered. Hatter's eyes widened.

"You loved my…" Alice said harshly and angrily. Her inner madness could no longer contain itself and the soul of Wonderland itself possessed her body. She lunged at Cheshire and pinned him to the ground. Hatter felt as if he were in a full body bind and as if he could barely breathe.

"You loved Azura? I'm a replacement? Well I'll kill you. I am a Spade. I'm not a replacement. I am rare" Alice hissed. But it wasn't her voice. It was voice of many woman mixed with her own sweet soprano. Hatter realized what held him place was fear. He was fearful of the woman he loved? He ran to her and grabbed her from Cheshire and held her.

"You aren't a replacement for me. I've always loved you" whispered Hatter. Alice's body trembled and she fell to the ground and out of Hatter's arms. Her back arched and she slumped back onto the floor. And then the cold yet welcoming darkness consumed her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or "in" or Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 4

Alice woke up from what she believed a long sleep. She was being held in arms that seemed to be made for her body and her body alone.

"You're awake. Dear Lord, you're heavier than you look" a voice said. Alice became fully awake and glared. She fell out of his arms on to the dirt ground and he smirked, looking down on her.

"Oh shut up, Hatter! I may not be the lightest in the world but I'm not the most arrogant either unlike you" Alice snapped. Hatter laughed and kissed her forehead before helping her up.

"I was just teasing, cricket" he said. Alice rolled her eyes and childishly stuck out her tongue.

"That wasn't very nice" Alice said, reproachfully before they ventured back through the forest. As they traveled in more, the nature and trees became wilder. The trees trunks became gnarled. It was much quieter as well.

"Yes…we should be quiet, some of Clover's Cut might be around here" Hatter whispered. Alice stopped and looked at Hatter.

"Who are the Cut?" asked Alice. Hatter flicked his wrists and the blades came out of his gloves.

"The Cut is half of the Deck, the ones who have sided with Clover. They are her evil battalion of sorts. And we must stay clear of them. You don't know how to fight yet so you're in danger" said Hatter. Alice sighed. She was a burden…again.

"Will I ever learn to fight? Hatter, I'm no help here. Why did you even ask me to come?" demanded Alice. Hatter kissed her hair.

"You are the last remaining Spade so you are to claim the throne. And I love you Alice. All suits are trained from birth to wield their magic. The source is the spirit of Wonderland. Once they command their magic they can grant themselves the ability to fight, bring into being different objects and creatures. All of that and it expands even more when you are wearing the crown and have the scepter" explained Hatter. Alice nodded limply. They trudged when Alice tripped over a large root. The root caught her foot in a hold as it slithered up her leg.

"H-hatter. The tree is trying to kill me" Alice cried. Hatter spun around preparing to chop it off with his blades.

"Crap! I can't cut it now. It's too tightly wound around your leg. I'd have to cut you too" Hatter said, in obvious distress.

"It's trying to choke me. Ugh!" Alice cried, thrashing as the madness appeared in her eyes again. But her ice blue eyes took on a bluish white and her pupils turned pitch black.

"Get off!" she hissed angrily. Her tattoo flashed through her shirt, burning the cloth away until there was hole revealing it. The tree root began to turn to ashes as it burned off her skin in a blue and white fire. The ashes moved back to the tree as if it was running and Alice got back up. Hatter's face portrayed pure shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice said, dazed. Her eyes turned to ice blue and she looked perfectly normal.

"You…just used the spirit of Wonderland's magic, directly!" Hatter said. Alice looked at him curiously as if she didn't know who she was looking at.

"I don't understand. I don't even know if I possess the power that my mother had, let alone me knowing how to use it. And thank you for getting the root off. But how did you get it off without cutting me" Alice said, brushing the dirt off. Hatter looked at her with disbelief and some doubt.

"Alice! You did it! You got rid of Cheshire because you attacked him. And you burned away the root with your magic. You commanded it to. You have the rare power of Jurisdiction!" Hatter explained, annoyed that she was getting it. He tried hard to remember that it wasn't her fault. She hadn't lived here for all her life except at birth. And she had to be removed for some reason.

"I-I don't remember. But I trust you. I think…did you here that?" demanded Alice. There was snap on the ground as if a branch was stepped on. Hatter spun around in the direction of the noise. And then there was flash of black and green. A man stood in a full suit of armor and a helmet. On the top of his armor was a club and in the middle was the number, 4. On his chest were four green clubs. He had in his hand a large sword.

"A four card. Interesting…bring it" Hatter taunted. The 4 gritted his teeth and swung the sword and Hatter easily blocked the blow with his blade.

"An Ace, I assume" said the 4. Hatter nodded and in the 4's hesitation he hit the sword out of his hand.

"Damn! Did Clover really promote you? I'm assuming you were a 3 before" Hatter said. He struck the guy in the nose with the flat of his blade. Hatter threw out his leg at the guy's neck. The guy crumpled to the ground.

"We need to go before he's discovered" Hatter said. Hatter dragged the body near the roots and behind the tree. He pushed his hat lower and grabbed Alice's arm.

"We need to go. I can sense that there are others" he said. Alice nodded and then they broke into a run. Alice seemed to fly over the roots as they ran. They got far enough to wear they saw light and burst into a meadow. The silver orb of the moo hung in the dark sky. Alice collapsed on to the ground.

"Hatter. I'm tired. Can we sleep now?" she asked. Hatter looked at her and considered. She did have deep and dark bags underneath her eyes and she looked truly tired. He nodded once.

"We'll leave in the morning. Sleep well, cricket" Hatter said. Alice lay down on the cold grass and the wind caressed her face. There was a melodic voice calling to Alice. It was familiar.

"Alice…run. Alice…hide. Alice…scream. Don't stay. I didn't die in vain, my love" said the voice. Alice's lip trembled and she whimpered.

"She's calling to me. Hatter…please stay next to me" Alice whispered. Hatter nodded and lay next to her. Just his warmth next to her made Alice fell asleep. She curled into Hatter's side, and his cheeks grew warm. He buried his face in her hair and fell asleep as well, breathing her lily scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 5

Alice sat up brushing her long blond hair back. She felt the warmth radiating from Hatter, next to her. She grabbed his arm and shook lightly. He darted awake and looked into her ice blue eyes.

"We need to go. I feel someone coming and I can't fight yet" Alice said. Hatter nodded and jumped up from his seat.

"As soon as we get to Agnella's palace I'll tell you everything. But we need to go…now" Hatter said. Alice stood up and walked off towards the forest when she heard a chuckle. She turned around.

"What?" she demanded. Hatter smirked to himself before straightening his hat.

"Agnella's palace is the other way, cricket" Hatter said. Alice rolled her eyes and walked in the right direction.

"Yeah…lead me there" commanded Alice. Hatter grabbed her hand and they walked cautiously through the forest. It was only 20 minutes before they got to the edge of the forest.

"Now…Alice. You must respect her. She'll measure up your power and sense it. If you are lower than her expectations she'll treat you like crap" Hatter said bluntly. Alice nodded and put a hand to her hip. She smirked mischievously and eyes gained that strange glow.

"Dear Auntie Agnella won't have a problem with me" Alice said. She walked up to the building wear the guards were. There were two men in silver armor. There was a white diamond on their helmets. In the middle of one was the number 5 and the other was a number 3.

"We will not let you pass!" the number 3 said. Alice smirked and held up a hand and brushed it to the side. They slid away, making a path for her.

"Ace of Spades at your service and Princess Alice" said Hatter. The number 5 gaped at Alice as she held her hand up to the hard crystal. She squeezed slightly and it crumbled into dust and she walked inside. Her eyes lost the strange light.

"W-what just happened? I'm confused…" Alice stammered, disoriented and exhausted. The number 5 gaped at her.

"She's…so powerful!" he whispered, loudly. Hatter took Alice's arm and they walked up the path in silence they approached the door and there were four keyholes in the shape of handprints. One was blue, white, green with a black 'x' on it, and a red one with a black 'x' on it.

"Put your hand on the blue keyhole and focus your energy on it" Hatter said. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"My hand is way to small!" Alice protested. Hatter shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Well…that's what you're supposed to do" Hatter said. Alice sighed in exasperation and placed her palm on the door. Her tattoo flashed brightly. The door swung open violently.

She stepped inside and looked around. The walls were made of coarse marble. Embedded in the walls were diamonds and crystal. There was nobody in the halls it seemed but there was a sense of security wafting in the air. Hatter grabbed Alice suddenly and kissed her.

"Be careful, love" he whispered against her lips. She nodded and kissed him. She backed away and walked into the grand hall and saw her. She sat on her throne of pure diamond, regally. She had Alice's nose but that was it. She had long and thick white hair. Her ruby lips curled into a smile when she saw Alice. She wore a white dress with a high collar and in her hand was a scepter. It was white and there were golden embroidery on it. On top was a silver diamond, huge and beautiful.

"Oh…Ace of Spades. Pleasure…are you here to ruin my self esteem once more?" demanded the woman. Alice looked at Hatter for an answer. He only looked at Alice and smiled before turning to the woman.

"Agnella there is someone you would like to meet her. Alice…" Hatter said. Alice's eyes took on the strange light. She looked at Agnella before walking up to her and touching her arm.

"Burn" she whispered. The sleeve burst into blue flames and Agnella gasped. The guards in the room whispered and prepared to fight. Agnella's tattoo, an intricate white diamond glowed as Alice's tattoo responded.

"You're a Spade?" asked Agnella. Alice nodded and she stroked Agnella's hair softly. Agnella froze under her touch.

"I am Alice, daughter of Azura and the Jurisdiction" whispered Alice. Agnella stood up suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"She possesses the spirit of Wonderland itself. She has come in contact with the box. Four! Get the Ace of Diamonds. She is the Queen of Spades. She must be trained. She is the Jurisdiction!" shouted Agnella. She straightened her crown, bewildered before grabbing Alice's arm.

"Where did you find her?" demanded Agnella. Hatter smirked and shook his head slowly. He stroked Alice's hair, lovingly.

"Cricket, came to me. It was no mistake that she came. She's been to Wonderland, twice before this. She defeated the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts. Apparently she had no idea that she was a Spade. And she came because…I love her" Hatter said. Agnella froze and glared at Alice who looked completely serious. There was madness in her eyes.

"You love my…niece? Well God! I can't win!" Agnella shouted to herself. She took Alice by the hand and stroked it.

"Aunt Agnella…you need to defeat Clover, my other aunt. I already defeated Redd" Alice trailed off. Agnella froze and looked at her.

"How did you know her name?" she demanded. Alice smiled softly and shook her head.

"Oh Aunt Agnella. I know many things. I know you what you fear. I can see to your very soul and I can command you to show your soul right now with one word. Don't doubt me dear, Aunt Agnella. I am not sadistic about my power but I am not a merciful queen" Alice said. Agnella glanced at her.

"She's definitely a Spade. She's on the brink of insanity" Agnella said to Hatter. Hatter smirked at Alice who smiled back.

"Oh…that's not insanity. She's just madly in love with me" Hatter said. No one was sure whether he was teasing Alice or baiting Agnella.

"Don't play around Hatter. We came here for me to help Aunt Agnella. Now…Aunt Agnella we need two parts of the deck. We need to get the Spades back together. Aunt Clover has the Clubs and the Hearts. We have part of the Spades and we have your whole suit except for a king. Do you have a Jack?" asked Alice. Agnella looked at her and nodded.

"You're straight to business. You'll win this. You have the most power I've seen in ages. We will gather your suit and I will train you. Hatter you must help me. She is our savior…the Jurisdiction. She is the authority that will destroy Clover in her reign of chaos" Agnella said. She stood up and towed Hatter and Alice out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 6

Agnella walked through the halls of her fortress, confident. She hid her feelings of doubt and uncertainty well. She knew this young girl was their savior but she had a split personality. And she was dangerous, that much was certain. They walked into a sitting room. It was white and accented with gold.

"Alice…you must be trained to control the dangerous spirit you have inside of you. You must become the warrior queen that will save us" Agnella said. Alice sat on a chair and Hatter sat next to her.

"Yes…but what is this dangerous spirit, Aunt Agnella?" asked Alice. Agnella sighed and held out her hand. Hatter produced the wooden box they had unearthed earlier. But now it was covered with streams of water that was made of crystal, red see through strings, green rocks that looked like strings and blue fire.

"The spirit of Wonderland is the most powerful thing in our world. It is made of the four suits when they were once were joined and called the Deck. The most powerful of the Deck were the Spades because the Ace of Spades was the most important general. He was the top general. Now we must have you command this power. Right now you only have the power of the blue fire of Jurisdiction. You must command the other elements of Jurisdiction to defeat Clover. And you must become adequate with weapons. That's why Hatter, the Ace of Spades will help you" Agnella explained. Alice nodded as she took in this information.

"I see…so I need to open this box to find my full potential. What's in the box?" Alice asked. Agnella smiled softly.

"Your mother's scepter and crown. It had immense powers. Now we need you to meet the Ace of Diamonds. Benedict!" shouted Agnella. A tall man with pepper colored hair walked in. He rugged and attractive but looked as old as Agnella. Hatter looked closer to Alice's age, looking about 20 years old.

"Yes, my Queen" the man said. Hatter stiffened and sneered at the older man. The man bowed before looking curiously at Alice. She was holding onto Hatter, bewildered and he smirked at her.

"This is my niece, Alice. And the Jurisdiction" Agnella clarified. The man stiffened and bowed.

"Princess Alice, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Benedict, the Ace of Diamonds. If I may be so bold you are very beautiful" the man said. Alice glared at him.

"You're right that was too bold" Hatter hissed. Benedict glared at Hatter before turning back to Alice.

"Leave me alone. Don't even look at me" hissed Alice. Benedict was forced to turn away as blue sparks of flame starting shooting at his feet. Agnella smiled in approval.

"Very nice. Alice…since you are the Jurisdiction you must be trained to control your powers. Now that you've met Benedict your training will start. I'll send someone with your training outfit. Hatter will escort you to your room. Now off with you. And Hatter come back with her in a half hour…please!" Agnella said, waving them off.

"Come on, cricket" Hatter said. He took her hand and they walked through the marble halls. Many curious gazes and some whispering met them. The servants looked away the moment Alice caught them staring.

"I'm not an animal from a zoo. Why do they stare?" Alice said, quietly. Hatter smiled and kissed her cheek to some of the servants' surprise.

"Because you're the Jurisdiction. You are the long lost niece of the queen and you're the heir to the throne. Don't be too offended, Alice" Hatter said. Alice nodded and looked at the door they had arrived at. She stood with her back to the door. People were staring from behind the walls.

"Is this my room?" asked Alice. Hatter nodded and he cleared his throat nervously and backed away.

"I'll leave you to get settled" Hatter said, nervously. Alice laughed and smirked. She opened the door behind her slowly before she pulled him in by the collar. She knew people were looking and she kissed him fiercely before she closed the door behind her. They broke apart. Hatter's arms were still around her waist.

"What was that about?" Hatter asked. She pressed herself against him and put her mouth on his neck.

"I was just establishing that you were mine. Don't think I haven't noticed how the maids stare. You are very attractive you know" Alice said, matter-of-factly. Hatter laughed and kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door.

"I think I really should go now. Ask the maid to lead you to the weaponry. I'll be there. Love you" Hatter said. Alice smiled at him.

"Love you too" she said in response. He opened the door and a young girl came. She looked only 14. She looked at Alice's disheveled appearance. She smiled softly before gesturing towards the door.

"Mr. Hatter, you are wanted by the Ace of Diamonds" the girl said softly. Hatter nodded and looked at Alice once more before jogging out. The girl lay down a cream colored jacket with a powder blue plaid collar and cream ruffles between. There was three spades near the top and the two outer spades had a chain on it that held on the cream colored cape that reached the elbows. The cuffs were also powder blue plaid. The shoulders looked padded and there were a darker blue leather gloves and a small hat. The girl laid on the bed a powder blue plaid skirt that probably went up to Alice's lower thigh and finally cream colored knee high boots.

"Thank you, Miss…" Alice said. She realized she would need to learn the entire castle's names.

"My name Divinity, Princess Alice. This is your clothing that Queen Agnella sent you" the girl said. Alice nodded and relaxed noticeably.

"Thank you. You call him Mr. Hatter?" she asked curiously. Divinity nodded and she earned a smile from Alice.

"He deserves respect. Princess Alice?" Divinity said as Alice went behind the screen to get dressed. She stripped off her breeches and shirt along with her old and worn gloves and it flew from behind the screen and onto the bed.

"Yes…Divinity" Alice said. Divinity picked up the breeches and shirt along with the leather boots that were tossed out next.

"I don't like Mr. Hatter like that at all but my sister's friend, Adrian does…watch out for her Princess" Divinity said. Alice stepped from behind the screen and put a hand to her hip. Everything fit her perfectly and it was formfitting. Her hair was up in two ponytails and there was hair and bangs framing her face. The hat sat on her head, lopsided.

"Thank you for the information. Point out Adrian for me later. Divinity…how would you like it if you could come with me to the weaponry?" asked Alice on a whim. Divinity smiled and nodded. She looked like the fighting type, Alice noticed. Her maid uniform was different than the others. She wore a long flowing tan jacket, bracelets that could easily disguise blades and on top of her head, a bowler. She didn't even look like a maid. She probably wasn't.

"Of course!" beamed Divinity. They walked out of the room together. However, both didn't notice the electric purple eyes in the dark corner of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 7

Alice walked softly from her room with Divinity next to her. Divinity's eyes were wide with excitement and she ran her hand over the rim of her bowler hat. Divinity led her to big, heavy brass doors. Alice pushed against the doors and Hatter was waiting there for her. He was fastening bracelets of blades on his arms.

"Alice! Who is this?" demanded Benedict. He had appeared from behind the door and was leering at the pretty girl who was Divinity.

"I'm Bowler Divinity. And you are Ace of Diamonds? I hear you can't compare to the Mad Hatter" Divinity said coolly. Hatter smirked to himself as Benedict's eyes widened. Alice stepped in front of Divinity protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her" Alice snapped. But Divinity stepped from behind her and took off her bowler. She flicked her wrist and the bowler flattened into a razor shield. Hatter looked at her in surprise.

"You have a weapon of the Spades? And even better one that from a captain?" asked Hatter as he flicked his own hat. It turned into a circle of S-shaped blades. Alice stood her eyes wide open as Benedict flashed her a confident smile before spinning into action. He whipped out an automatic card dealer or an ACD. He fired and Divinity spun and deflected them easily. It was causing scratched to her shield but they disappeared with time. Benedict crashed his body into Hatter and put the ACD to his neck.

"Get off! I'm your opponent. You offended me!" Divinity snapped. With a surprisingly powerful kick Benedict flew off Hatter and slammed into the wall. Divinity and Hatter threw their weapons and they both cut Benedict's arms and legs before returning to their owners.

"Shut up little girl!" Benedict shouted. He took out a sword and swung at Divinity. Her head collided with the hilt and she fell to the ground. Hatter kicked the man in the jaw but was knocked back. Benedict glared at the half conscious Divinity.

"Leave me alone, old man" Divinity hissed angrily. Benedict smirked at her and gave her a mocking smile.

"A little girl thinks she can survive in a grown up world. Well your time has ended" Benedict laughed, sadistically. He swung down his sword and was met with a sword. The hilt was golden and had a single white spade on it that matched Alice's tattoo. But the blade was pure blue flames. Alice swiped her leg under Benedict who fell to the ground and she slashed her sword across his chest, creating a large blaze on his shirt until it began to touch the skin and he screamed.

"Princess…stop" Divinity whispered. Alice paid no mind and kept slashing. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Cricket…stop" Hatter whispered into her ear. She looked at him and then stopped abruptly.

"Cease" she whispered before turning into Hatter's chest and crying softly. Benedict glared at Hatter.

"See you idiot! You upset the Princess. Princess! Are you okay? Come…I'll comfort you" Benedict said. Alice's sobs choked up and then it became deadly silent. Hatter flicked his hand holding his blades and it returned to its top hat shape. Alice spun around and her eyes blazed. She had her fire sword in hand and there was an apparition of a crown on her head. It was silver with blue sapphires along the rim and the spires curled into form a single point where a blue jewel, which looked unreal, shimmered. It suddenly disappeared.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" commanded Alice. Blue fire raced around her, twisting dangerously and she stepped towards Benedict slowly. Every footstep was branded in the floor with blue flames in the shape of her foot. He backed away and held up his ACD. She hit it out of his hand with one slash of his sword. She prepared to kill him when white water that glittered like particles of crystal doused the sword and it fell to the ground, only a hilt.

"Stop it, Alice. Now" commanded Agnella. She stepped in front of Benedict and stared down the raging girl. Alice glared before pointing at Agnella.

"I died, Agnella. Take care of her right" Alice screamed. But it was in a different voice. Agnella paled and nodded slowly. Alice fainted and fell to the ground. She woke up as soon as she came in contact with the floor. She glared angrily at Benedict before running to Divinity's side. She looked Agnella in the eye.

"Help her. She's my bodyguard" Alice said. Agnella looked at her and nodded slowly.

"She's your Jack of Spades?" Agnella asked. Alice nodded and Agnella turned around to look at Benedict.

"You did this to her? You idiot! You could've made Alice destroy the entire castle. She would've killed you and then went on a rampage. Think for a change!" Agnella screamed. Benedict cowered as a crystal ice scepter appeared in her hand. At the end dangled a key made of pure ice.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea she was the Jack of Spades. My apologies" Benedict said. Agnella nodded and turned around to Alice.

"If you made my Ace cower in fear you are fearsome in battle. But you don't think. You act on instinct and that is never a good thing. You must think in battle. You must premeditate on your actions. Or you will be killed. That is how it is in war. Kill or be killed. Never feel remorse for your enemies. That you already have down. If I hadn't come you would've killed Benedict with no second thoughts" Agnella commented. She paced up and down in front of Alice. Alice helped Divinity into a chair Hatter sat next to her. Alice walked up to Agnella.

"As the Jurisdiction what is my duty? I know I am your heir am I not?" Alice asked. Agnella raised an eyebrow yet nonetheless nodded.

"Even if I have children you are the rightful heir to the throne. You are a Spade and even more the Jurisdiction. As the Jurisdiction you must take control of the four elements as I've stated. The blue fire, which you control very efficiently, if recklessly. The crystal water is next, which is the opposite of your natural fie. The blue fire is wielded with anger and to use the crystal water you must be as calm as the ocean but as fierce as a tsunami. The green rock is a steady force. You must be one with the rock. And finally the red air is the most difficult to master. You must be floaty and unfocused yet you must have incredible concentration" Agnella explained. Alice nodded and she grabbed the hilt of her sword, igniting the fire once again.

"Then, Agnella, why don't you teach me how to fight?" Alice said. And she suddenly twisted into the air and slashed her sword, igniting the world in fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Go to profile to see what the characters look like.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 8

Alice slashed furiously with her sword and Agnella barely had time to create a shield of water. As the opposing elements hit each other there was a hiss of steam. Agnella kicked upward and the foot connected with Alice's chest. Alice flew backwards. She pushed herself off her two hands. She landed on her feet lightly.

"You're good" said Agnella. Alice smiled so that Agnella knew she had heard. Agnella twisted in the air and her water shield turned into a spear of crystal. She thrust it down on Alice who barely had time to block it. Alice scrambled to the side and threw her sword and it nailed Agnella to the wall by her sleeve.

"Do I win?" Alice asked, innocently yet smugly. Hatter smiled in approval.

"Not by a long shot, niece" Agnella said. She threw her spear and it broke into four pieces and nailed Alice to the other wall by her hands and feet. Agnella removed the four pieces and Alice slumped to the ground.

"You're amazing…Aunt. I would like to be trained by you. But first…Divinity" said Alice. She walked to the side of the groggy girl who was clutching her head. Divinity sat up higher in the chair.

"Ugh…why are there two Alices…" Divinity murmured. Alice smiled slightly and Agnella put a finger to Divinity's forehead. Divinity's eyes became focused and she stood up. There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in" Agnella said, loudly. The door opened and a girl about 15 with jet-black hair and electric purple eyes stepped in. She wore a plain purple dress. Her pale and boring face lit up as her eyes set on Hatter.

"Hatter!" squealed the girl. She didn't seem to see Alice standing next to him. Alice bit her lip and she squirmed into his arms and he settled his arms around her comfortably. The girl had rocketed forward but stopped.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, coldly. The girl stopped and looked at the angry future queen. The girl flinched.

"I'm Adrian. Who are you and why are you near Hatter?" hissed the girl. Divinity moved to Alice's side.

"I'm Alice, Queen of the Spades and Hatter's lover" Alice said, smirking in triumph. She gripped her hilt a little tighter. The blade of flames burned into being again. Adrian's face twisted into contempt.

"Alice? Queen of the Spades? Your Majesty, she's a liar!" Adrian hissed. Hatter glared at the girl.

"Miss Adrian, you should be quiet! Alice has a very short temper. Divinity as Jack of Spades you have a duty" Hatter said, stiffly. He glared at the angry girl and looked at the harsh woman in his arms.

"Fine! Your Majesty, I heard you had a guest. I didn't know it was your niece…the judges are here" Adrian hissed. She turned on her heel and stormed away. Divinity sat up and looked at Alice.

"Told you she liked him" Divinity said, matter-of-factly. The flames went out and Alice laughed. She looked at Divinity, incredulity written on her face.

"Liked? She's obsessed it seemed. Aunt, who are the judges?" Alice asked, her tone changing from friendly to business in seconds. Agnella looked at her from her chair and cleared her throat.

"The judges are the ignorant fools who call themselves worthy. They are led by the Duchess Dell and her brother the Knave" Agnella said, indignantly. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"What should I do about it, Aunt?" asked Alice again. Agnella's mouth turned into a cruel smile and she cleared her throat.

"You will scare them. Get ready, my dear. Be prepared to fulfill you role as the Jurisdiction. Divinity take her to her room and help her pick a dress" Agnella said. Alice's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as well. She walked out of the room with grace with Divinity trotting after her. She walked into the room and sat on the bed as Divinity searched through the newly filled wardrobe.

"I think blue would suit you, Alice. How about this?" Divinity asked. She whisked out a metallic blue dress. It had a full skirt and had a collar like it was a shirt. It had one sleeve and it had two white gloves that went with it. Alice took it and stepped behind the screen and changed.

"I love it" Alice said, looking in the hourglass. Her long blond hair fell to her waist. Divinity's brow furrowed.

"I don't like the hair. I'll do it" Divinity proclaimed. Alice sat down and Divinity put her hair in a bun. She took a very thick lock and braided it and then wrapped it around the base of a bun. Alice put on ruby red lipstick and Divinity stood up. She looked radiant to Alice. She looked dangerous and beautiful in her fighting clothes. Alice looked at Divinity approvingly.

"Amazing…so Adrian is very…annoying. I do not like her at all. He is too attractive for his own good. Even my own aunt fancied him" sighed Alice. She stood up as if she sensed someone was coming to the door. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Divinity called. A tall girl stood next to Hatter in the doorway. Unlike Divinity who was heavy lidded, dark, and had unruly hair this girl had blonde hair, ivory skin, and smooth hair.

"Divinity! I've been looking for you. I was sent to take care of the Queen" the girl snapped. Divinity looked at the girl.

"Divinity, who is the girl?" Alice asked, coolly. The girl bowed to Alice.

"I am Star, Divinity's older sister. Was the brat bothering you, your majesty?" asked the girl. Alice laughed quietly.

"Anything but. Your sister, who incidentally isn't a brat, is the new Jack of Spades. Ah…is the dinner going to have tea?" laughed Alice, suddenly. Her eyes had fallen on the handsome face of Hatter. Star looked at Alice strangely.

"Oh dear…Alice, cricket, control the madness. It won't take to kindly with the judges. Though all Spades were off the rocker…still…" Hatter said, half speaking to himself. Alice stood up and smiled sweetly at him. Star looked at her in reverence.

"Divinity, my sword" Alice said, quietly. Divinity tossed the golden hilt. Star gasped.

"Divinity, do not throw a sword hilt at—" Star said. Alice had caught the hilt and blue flames erupted from it.

"Ready, cricket?" asked Hatter. He placed a hand on Divinity's dark curls. She smirked and shrugged it off. Alice answered with a sweet kiss. She nodded.

"As I'll ever be. Star…I don't give a damn if she's your sister…she is no brat" Alice said, coldly. Her voice had been so sweet and warm when speaking to Hatter.

But Star had seen something. Something wretched and powerful in Alice's eyes when she was addressed. The coldness had almost drowned her.

The madness…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If you want to see the link go on my profile.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 9

Alice walked calmly down the hallway. She was in charge and she knew it. Her eyes flashed with something unidentifiable from time to time. The servants cowered to the side, avoiding her sword of fire.

"Hatter…where are we supposed to meet the judges?" asked Alice, sweetly. Her voice contrasted with her sometimes personality. It seemed like she could flash from sweet girl to a crazy pyro maniac in seconds.

"The conference room, I believe. Through these doors" Hatter said. Alice nodded and she threw open the doors by flicking her hands. The doors flew open, and heads turned to watch the girl standing in the doorway.

"A guest, Queen?" asked a pompous man. He wore yellow tights and a long white tunic. The woman sitting next to him had the same pompous look on her face and wore an elaborate purple dress.

"No. I'm not a guest" Alice said. She assumed the head of the table, across form Agnella. The seat on the left of Agnella was empty and Divinity assumed the seat on Alice's left. Hatter took the seat on Alice's right.

"Who is she? You know people especially servants aren't allowed to sit in" the pompous woman said. Alice stood up suddenly her sword blazing now. She pointed it at the couple. They trembled at the cold anger and madness swirling in her icy blue eyes.

"I never said I was a servant. I am Alice, the Jurisdiction, rightful Queen of the Spades, and heir to Wonderland. And I'm assuming you are the Knave and Duchess" Alice hissed. They nodded and watched wide eyed. Alice subtly showed the tattoo on her arm.

"The Queen of Spades' daughter has returned! I knew you would!" Duchess said nervously. Alice smirked and sat down the blade went out suddenly leaving a golden hilt.

"Who is the young girl then? I've seen her around the castle waiting on you, Agnella" the Knave accused. Agnella smirked.

"This is the Jack of Spades. The people who have just entered are above you. You know as well as I do about the old laws. The hierarchy is Queen, Ace, Jack and sometimes King. You have no right" Agnella said. She looked at them, triumphantly, as they looked down in chagrin.

"Now…the meeting?" asked Alice. Benedict flashed her a smile that was met with a cruelly beautiful and expressionless face.

"We were discussing the war. We are planning to launch a battalion of 3s, 4s, and 5s. They are expendable. But a pretty 16 year old shouldn't worry their head" Benedict said, as if speaking to a child. Alice only gripped the hilt of her sword and the fire ignited again and Benedict flinched.

"She isn't a child, Benedict. I know this myself. She's well capable of taking care of herself! She's the only who can stop it. Alice…thoughts" Hatter prompted. People looked at Hatter, fearing for how rudely he had spoke to the multi personality girl. She only smiled at him.

"Right, darling. I was considering how it is cruel to send men who are 'expendable'. They are human beings and I may be cold at times but I am still fair. You will not send men to their deaths. We need a planned out strategy. You need posts in the woods and secure the perimeters" said Alice. Benedict nodded and Agnella smiled happily.

"She is correct. These people have families. You can't subject them to death" Agnella stated. Duchess Dell bit her lip. She looked at the cold feeling Alice. What did she think of her? Well…she was honestly frightened. This unloving creature was cruelly beautiful but how could she show _any _compassion? She seemed too…unfeeling. How could someone care for her? Dell decided no one could.

"Fine! Queen Alice, will you announce your arrival with a ball?" Dell asked. Alice shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

"That is my Aunt's decision. Does she wish for people to know I'm here?" Alice asked. Agnella tilted her head, thoughtfully.

"Well…to only my kingdom. I sense it's what Alice wants. Is it not?" Agnella said. Alice's lips twisted into another cruel smile. She nodded once. Alice stood up, abruptly. She grabbed her hilt and flames erupted.

"Now…it seems that we have a problem within the judges. Duchess Dell are you the very same Duchess from long ago when I visited?" Alice asked. Dell shook her head, softly.

"I'm her daughter…" Dell said. Alice nodded and sighed.

"Well…then…I'm tired! Since I've been here I've realized I'm the heir to the Wonderland throne, fallen in love, and now I'm handling government affairs. Now Knave and Duchess Dell, can you please stop causing my Aunt strife with your pompous airs? Thank you and good day to you" Alice hissed. She spun around and walked off. Hatter smiled softly at her and looked at the judges faces. Every one of them looked surprised and confused.

"Fallen in love? That cruel girl? Who would love her?" demanded the Knave. Agnella smiled, ruefully. She tried her best not to cast Hatter a glance.

"Oh…you'll see. The maddened girl…" Agnella said, adoringly. Divinity followed Alice out of the room, scurrying to keep up with her mistress.

"Alice! Let's get you read for the ball" Divinity said. Her excessively curly black hair bounced with every step. Alice nodded, silently. She let loose her hair so it would fall softly to her waist again. She thought to herself, how could she have changed with one visit to Wonderland? She had been a carefree child. But now…she was cold and felt true love for one being. And she didn't think she had ever expressed her love.

"I understand…I feel like an idiot for agreeing to this party" Alice sighed. Divinity looked up abruptly and shook her head, curls flying in all directions. She stared up at the girl who suddenly looked vulnerable, despite the flaming sword, with dark eyes. She sighed to herself.

"What?" Alice demanded. Divinity looked at the 16 year old with pitying eyes. She was only 16 and she had been thrown into all of this because of who she was.

"You're 16…you shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry, Alice" Divinity said. Alice smiled softly at knowing what was troubling her young friend.

"Don't pity me, Divinity. I came back for one reason…for _him_. Only him. I left my almost fiancé, my sisters, my entire life and if I must pay this small price, let it be" Alice responded. She walked into the room and gazed down the hallway where she saw the ocean blue eyes and sandy colored hair she adored.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Check out the playlist for this story.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 10

Alice stepped out of the room, her long dress swinging behind her. The light blue complimented her eyes. The rhinestone criss cross back looked extravagant and she had let her long blonde hair fall. Her soft features were sharper now that her eyes held the full-blown intensity of her madness. The madness that was usually locked in her self-conscience.

"Ready?" asked Hatter. He wore tan pants, a crisp white shirt and his top hat. Alice nodded and she leaned up to kiss Hatter sweetly. She kissed him with an adoration that could rival no other.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she murmured against his lips. He nodded and she took his arm. They glided down the tall marble halls, not looking at anything but each other. Alice's love for Hatter mixed with the madness, making her icy eyes look instead like raging oceans. The door to the ballroom stood ajar.

"Her! She's in love with him" hissed a voice. Alice looked in the direction of Duchess Dell and a woman with short brunette hair. Alice's eyes flashed back to the cruel madness and the woman looked up. She shuddered in fright.

"And he with her, apparently" the woman murmured. Alice walked up to the platform. There were four thrones. One was made of green rocks. The others were made of red air, it seemed, white crystal water, and blue fire. The white crystal water was occupied. In Agnella's hand was her scepter and she waved Alice forward. Alice walked up to the firing throne. She sat down, regally.

"Aunt, why are they glaring at me in such a way?" Alice asked. She knew but she wanted her suspicious confirmed.

"Hatter…he's…well, very desirable. And he's yours. They are angry" Agnella said, the whispers slipping from her slightly part red lips. Her long white hair brushed her shoulders as she turned to face the public. Hatter stood by Alice's throne and Divinity stood on the other side.

"Queen Agnella! Who is this?" demanded one of the lower nobles. He was not aware that their savior had come to their land.

"I am Queen Alice of the Spades and the Jurisdiction" Alice said. The noble scoffed, his nose up in arrogant way.

"You are _not _the Jurisdiction and you are _not _Alice, heir to Azura. Azura and the baby died sixteen years ago. You are just a little girl. You know nothing" he snapped. Alice stood up, her eyes ablaze with anger and insanity.

"You don't want to test me. I have no patience" Alice snapped. She lifted her hilt over her head and slashed it, the fire blade coming into being. She stepped down from the platform, her tattoo glowing and seemingly spreading down her arm in intricate twists and swirls. The fire became angrier and twisting every second.

"Alice!" Hatter snapped. She looked at him, her eyes blazing and she turned back to the noble who was cowering along with the audience.

"She can't be stopped! She's a monster! An insane monster" the noble shouted. Hatter looked at the cowering noble and glared.

"Watch closely. Alice! Stop it now. You won't hurt me. You wouldn't dare. You know that's not insanity" Hatter commanded. Alice spun around, her blade poised at Hatter. She recognized him and her hand dropped. She gave him a glowing smile.

"I won't hurt you. Never" she said, sweetly. She glared at the noble. He looked at Hatter in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Hatter smiled as if in on a joke.

"She loves me. That wasn't only insanity in her eyes. The madness is a result of her being in love with me but being away from me for a long time" Hatter said, simply. He pointed at the pianist. The pianist began to play a song and sing with his female companion.

"Dance with me" Hatter said. Alice took his hand gratefully. He led her to the deserted dance floor.

I've been alone with you inside my mind

 And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

 I sometimes see you pass outside my door

 Hello, is it me you're looking for?

"They look beautiful together" Divinity said. Agnella nodded in agreement.

"They do indeed…what do you think Dell, Knave?" asked Agnella. The couple could only stare as the two spun to the song. They looked like two parts of a whole.

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile 

You're all I've ever wanted,

(And) my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say 

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you …

"I love you," mouthed Hatter to Alice as the singer sang the same words. She smiled brilliantly at him as they spun in another circle.

"How can someone so cruel love like that?" asked the Knave. Dell shrugged and stared at Hatter. She noticed how every time he looked at Alice his eyes sparkled. And instead of the madness that usually overtook Alice was a loving air.

"I have no idea…is she bipolar?" murmured Dell. Agnella laughed at the comment and looked at Dell, pointedly.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair 

And tell you time and time again how much I care

 Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

 Hello, I've just got to let you know

"No she isn't…she's just…well…mad. Just like the Mad Hatter. They're perfect for each other. And she's a Spade…" Agnella said. The woman with the dark brunette bob glared.

"And what does that mean?" she demanded. She looked spitefully at the girl who had taken the place of her daughter. Adrian deserved to be there in Alice's place. No matter if Adrian was a damsel in distress.

"I know what you're thinking, Addie. Adrian isn't fit to be there in Alice's place. Hatter doesn't have time to always look after a damsel in distress. Alice is strong and she can take care of herself. And they're destined. They are both mad in every single way" Agnella said, pointedly. Addie hissed under her breath.

"With all due respect, in Wonderland we are all mad. It's only natural" Addie said. Agnella laughed.

'Cause I wonder where you are 

And I wonder what you do

 Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

 Tell me how to win your heart

 For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you …

"I love you" Alice mouthed to the words. She didn't care if they were being incredibly sappy or cute. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She was only doing this, only fighting Clover for him.

"As I you…Alice, you're incredibly soft and sweet on the inside" Hatter said. Alice smiled, wryly.

"I save that for those I truly care about. That's you, Aunt Agnella, and Divinity" Alice said, kindly. She disregarded the glares and looks women sent at her and only looked at Agnella and Divinity. She beamed at them and they continued to dance, gracefully. Agnella looked at Addie's expression.

"She's just as mad as Adrian! Not even, she's lived in wherever she came from for most of her life" Addie snapped. Agnella shook her head. She smiled wryly.

"You're forgetting something—" Agnella said. Addie looked at her questioningly.

Hello, is it me you're looking for? 

'Cause I wonder where you are 

And I wonder what you do 

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? 

Tell me how to win your heart

 For I haven't got a clue 

But let me start by saying … I love you

"She's a Spade". Alice looked straight into Addie's eyes and then suddenly the madness flared. But it was with a warm look…a stare that was just like Azura's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 11

Alice walked from behind the screen that night, her long hair down in loose curls from being pinned up too long. She had on a long blue nightgown that clung to her skin and she wrapped herself in a robe of blue silk.

"I'm in my sister's room. I'll come up later" Divinity said. Alice froze and turned to Divinity as she walked to the door.

"No! You won't stay with your wretched sister. You'll stay here with me. I suppose I could have them bring in a bed…" Alice said. Divinity knew not to argue with her, even in the short time she had known her.

"I'll ring for them. They'll be just cleaning up the ballroom anyway…" Divinity said. She stepped into the hall and stopped a passing maid. The maid jumped at the sight of Divinity. She was in fact a sight to jump at. Unruly and excessively curly black hair, heavy lidded and dark eyes, along with pale skin was very uncommon in Wonderland. She was a walking contradiction, physically and emotionally. But weren't all Wonderlanders?

"Hi…Alice wants someone to bring in another bed. She won't let me leave her side…" Divinity said. The maid looked paler and was looking over her shoulder. Divinity turned around to see Alice standing right behind her. She was pale, willowy, and she had a slightly crazed grin on her face.

"Can you bring some tea please? And…send it with Adrian" Alice said. On the electric purple-eyed girl's name her voice became even colder. The maid nodded and she scurried down the hallway. Divinity changed into her black and white nightgown and wrapped a black robe around her. There was a knock on the door. Adrian was standing in the hallway. Alice's lofty smile turned a cruel smirk.

"Come in…" Alice instructed. Adrian shuffled in and slammed the tray of tea down. Alice walked to the door and slammed it as Adrian turned around to leave. Alice sat down in the seat as Divinity brushed her hair back. Adrian glared, her purple eyes narrow.

"Sit down…" Alice said. She was commanding and Adrian sat across from her. Alice leaned forward and crossed her arms.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked. Adrian nodded once.

"Uh huh, sure" Adrian said, through clenched teeth. Alice poured two cups of tea and put three sugar cubes in her own. She took a long sip and then put it back down.

"I'm aware you know somebody named…you know his name" Alice said, quietly. She was restraining herself. That much was obvious. Her eyes were raging with madness, cruelty and anger.

"Oh, yeah. I know his name" Adrian said, fiercely. Alice's smile brightened, maliciously.

"Oh good! I just wanted to let you know. He's mine" Alice said, brightly. There was a cruelty in her tone that made Adrian want to shiver harshly. Divinity watched alert, ready to call Hatter or Agnella any moment. Adrian stood up.

"Huh…no, no. He's mine. I was here first!" Adrian protested. Alice stood up angrily. There were blue sparks appearing in Alice's hands. She spun around, trying to calm down. She spun back around.

"You need to give it up! I've had about enough! It's not hard to see! That boy is mine! Sorry, that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me! He loves me" Alice snapped, angrily.

"You may be just a bit jealous of me. I've known him longer. I see him everyday. I could've done things with him and he might just be using you" Adrian snapped. She grinned in triumph as Alice's eyes widened.

"Shut your mouth!" Alice shouted. She seemed to be tearing slightly and Adrian smirked. She smelled an easy win.

"I think you should realize, and try to understand why he is a part of my life. I don't give a damn if it's killing you inside!" Alice shouted. Adrian glared at her.

"When will you get the picture? Alice, you're the past. I'm the future. Why should he choose you? Because your 'mad'. I'm just as. We're all mad. We're in Wonderland. You're not special. That boy is mine!" Adrian hissed. She was making Alice doubt herself and Alice was shaking in hatred.

"You can't destroy the love I've found…your silly games…I won't allow it! You little wench! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! Get over it. You're such a brat. The boy is mine without a doubt…" Alice said, trailing off. She wasn't accustomed to feeling so…doubtful and out of control. She knew she was being manipulated but she knew she was dealing with a master at the art of manipulation.

"The boy is mine, not yours" Adrian hissed.

"But mine!"

"Not yours!"

"But mine! I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. Hatter. Is. Mine!" screeched Alice. She spun on the spot, not even bothering to get her sword. The flames erupted in her hand. However the flames was wrapped along a long crystal staff that had water sloshing inside. She stood there, her eyes dull.

"What is happening?" Adrian screamed at Divinity. Divinity stared in horror and alarm. She ran to the door.

"HATTER!" she screamed out the door. The man ran from down the hall and took in Divinity's horrorstruck face. He burst in and saw Alice. Her eyes were blank. There wasn't cruelty. There wasn't anger. There wasn't a hint of madness. And that was the scariest part of it all.

"She hates you. Alice hates you…we hate you" Alice said. But it wasn't her face. It was a combination of several different voices. But two were prominent. An unknown voice that sounded so similar to Alice's voice and then Alice's voice. Hatter watched in worry but also in awe. She was beautiful. It was a wild beauty but it was there. Her skin was so pale that veins showed as if her skin was translucent. Her long blonde hair moved on it's own accord. Her eyes were slowly becoming blue white and glowing. Her pupils became pitch black.

"Agnella…get Agnella. She's never done this. She's been possessed before but…" Hatter said, worried. Divinity nodded and ran off down the hallway. He approached Alice who held out her staff.

"Do you love me?" Alice asked. This was only her voice now. It seemed like the other voices were waiting for a response. But that didn't mean Alice was in control. Hatter nodded, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I do, cricket. Why do you doubt that?" Hatter asked, confused. Adrian paled as Alice turned to look at her. Suddenly the staff was poised at Adrian's head. Alice was staring at Adrian, her eyes wide and her lips slightly open. Adrian could trace every vein on Alice's face.

"This girl. Adrian…she said you would end up loving her. I'll kill her…what's that?" Alice said. There was a loud crash. Agnella rushed in, her long white hair streaming behind her. She looked anxious…and terrified.

"Clover…she's here!" Agnella shouted. Alice screamed in such anger and rage that everyone including the caramel haired Club froze. And the dull eyes suddenly became a mass of madness…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Excuse the language…it is rated T for a reason besides…sensuality.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 12

Alice stormed out of the room angrily. She walked out into the destroyed hall. Lounging on Agnella's throne was a beautiful woman. She had caramel colored hair that fell around her shoulders and golden toned skin. But the most prominent feature were her vivid green eyes. She had on a green battle outfit of a close fitting cream-colored vinyl jacket and a green skirt with tall leather boots. She had in her hand two hunting knives. The handles were made of rock and the blades were iron. Alice watched the woman.

"And you are? Did Agnella have a daughter with her Jack? Such scandal" the woman said in a lofty voice. She hadn't really spared Alice a look.

"I am Alice, Queen of the Spades and your worst nightmare" Alice hissed in the many voices. The woman looked up and jumped up, on guard. Her confident face grew a sneer and she made a scathing noise.

"And why is that?" demanded the woman. Alice laughed and poised her staff as the woman crossed the two long hunting blades in front of her face.

"Because, I'm your worst nightmare…the Jurisdiction. Burn!" Alice screamed. The woman jumped and spun into action. Alice's staff turned into a sword. The hilt was crystal and the blade was made of blue flames. The floor rumbled and pieces of rock attached themselves to the hilt like they were jewels. The air was still.

"Little girl! You have no control. You're being possessed. I'm sure you know who I am…" the woman mocked. Alice froze as Divinity and Hatter ran into the room.

"Clover" said Alice. But it wasn't her voice. It was the woman's voice, the one who sounded like Alice but wasn't. Clover froze in horror. Alice's blood red lips twisted into a smirk. She launched herself at Clover.

"Azura? You are Alice. You were supposed to die!" hissed Clover. Alice laughed cruelly. She swung the sword and Clover barely had time conjure a shield of rock. She threw her hand down, the shield crumbled and she kicked forward. Alice caught her foot and threw it back. Clover barely stumbled.

"Well…I didn't. Freeze!" screamed Alice. The crystal grew from the hilt, traveling down the floor in the form of water. It circled Clover and she fought against it, throwing rock and earth at it. It enclosed her and she froze in place. Her eyes moved and then turned greener. Her pupils contracted to small black dots and her irises became greener. She moved her fingers, stiffly. Suddenly the crystal ice shattered and Alice fell back. Clover stood over Alice. Alice stumbled up and her nightgown ripped to her knees.

"You can't control yourself. Who's possessing you?" demanded Clover. Alice smirked.

"I am…your mother, your grandmother, your sisters, every queen of Wonderland is" Alice said, in the multiple voices. Clover froze in fear. She backslapped Alice to which Alice's eyes widened. The next thing Clover knew she was on the ground. A man with a top hat and a girl with the wildest and curliest black hair she had ever seen stood over her.

"You did not just slap Alice…" the girl hissed. Clover closed her eyes and focused on the ground. The ground had signatures where people stepped and Clover suddenly knew exactly who they were.

"I did, you little wretch. Aren't you a little too small to be the Jack of Spades, Divinity" Clover mocked. Divinity growled and stood her tallest. She was 14 and wasn't that small. She made up for her…lack of height with her speed, agility and strength.

"I'd rather you didn't mock me…you old bitch!" Divinity snapped. Clover growled and slammed her foot down on the rock. The earth rolled toppling Divinity over. Divinity twisted onto her hands and rocketed back onto her feet, her black curls flipping along with her.

"Ah…clever with words and can flip like a trapeze artist. You really picked one Alice. And this is…I know who you are. The sought after bachelor, Hatter, the Ace of Spades. How about you become my Ace of Clubs and my lover?" Clover leered. Hatter's face showed pure disgust. Clover felt something hit the back of head and black spots came over her eyes. She turned to see Alice looking murderous. She lowered her foot.

"Never in your life" Hatter said, disgust in ever syllable.

"He isn't a bachelor anymore, bitch! He's mine! Now get the hell out!" Alice screamed. She ran after Clover who gritted her teeth. Clover started to run with Alice, Divinity, and Hatter running after her. Clover got in the front where her soldiers were standing over the fallen Diamonds.

"Jezebel! Drake! Let's go" shouted Clover. Two teenagers stood there. The girl looked Divinity's age. She had long, stick straight red hair and intense green eyes. She would've been pretty if it weren't for the gut wrenching evil glint her eyes. Her battle outfit looked one of a kind. Instead of the regular long coat and pants for a Jack she wore a green skirt that was full. But it wasn't the good green that the last Club wore. It was the same dark, jaded green that Clover wore. Instead of the long jacket she wore a leather jacket and she wore felt booties with heels. To her legs were two hunting knives. On her leg was an ACD.

The guy, who Hatter recognized as Drake had long black hair in a ponytail. He had red eyes. He had evil eyes and he was pure evil. If Hatter didn't know Clover he'd say that Drake was the pure incarnation of evil. He also wore a leather jacket and he wore green leather pants and black combat boots.

"We need to go. See you later…idiots" Jezebel said. She rolled her eyes and walked away, her hips swinging. Drake didn't say anything. He glared at us and Clover turned around. Her eyes were shining and she was staring at Alice.

"Come back and I'll murder you Clover. This is the end. This should end right now" Alice said. It was her, Hatter could tell. Slapping Alice had brought the souls out of her and she was back to herself.

"Oh, dear niece, it's only the beginning. You should learn to control yourself. You can't even use crystal water without having to be possessed…" Clover said, trailing off. She stared in fear behind Alice. A ghostly image of a woman stood there. A woman with flowing white blonde hair floated there. She had blue white eyes with dark pupils in the middle. On her head was an intricate crown of silver and sapphires. In her hand was a scepter. It was silver but there were no sapphires. Each little 'jewel' was made of pure white flames.

"The only one you ever feared…Mother said it herself. You didn't fear Redd or Agnella like you should have. You didn't even fear Mother or Father. But you feared me…your younger sister…just like you should have. And dear sister, you should fear my daughter. She is strong. She will be great. And she will murder you. This child will not hesitate you _kill _for those she loves and these two people are the most important people in her world. And as these parting words sister, for we shall not speak until you decidedly come to the crossroads, die. Dear Clover, drop dead you selfish bitch!" the woman screeched. With her scream she erupted into white flames and Alice stood there. And Clover…she ran with her Ace and Jack behind her.

**A/N: OK, I would just like to tell you guys some things. I really appreciate your reviews a lot. I've even gotten a review telling me I'm the most creative person ever. I really love your reviews a lot.**

**So, what I really wanted to say is that, I know some people are wondering exactly what some people look like. The pictures of Drake, Jezebel, Clover, and Divinity are on my profile. Tell me if you want to see Jezebel's battle outfit and her weapons. She's going to become an important character soon…(hint, hint…this is the part where you squeal)**

**P.S. You should probably look at the growing playlist. Some would be essential to listen to in coming chapters…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 13

Alice spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Clover was gone and many of the soldiers on the ground were badly injured. Alice straightened up and look at Divinity and Hatter's stark white faces.

"What happened? Who was that?" demanded Alice. Divinity shook her head, frightened and sighed.

"I wasn't even alive when she was but I know who she is…Azura, your mother came. And she's frightening" Divinity said. Alice nodded but turned to see Agnella limping out of the palace with Benedict staggering by her side.

"What's going to happen now that she knows who I am?" Alice asked, not even bothering to ask if they were all right. She could see by the fact that they were walking that there wasn't any long lasting or terminal damage.

"I'm afraid…I'll need to train you. But not here. It's too dangerous" Agnella said. Alice frowned in confusion. She felt as if she were being kept in the dark. And if she hated anything, she hated being confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alice demanded. Benedict looked up, his eyes tired and he sighed.

"We're bringing people from your world here, through the looking glass. We're going to use them to severe your…English side. We need you to be a Wonderlander. You're just mad…no you're crazier than most of us but we need to throw your surface reasoning out the window. You must have the reasoning of a Wonderlander. And we're going to show them the new you. We're going through the looking glass and kidnapping them" explained Benedict. It was the most reckless thing Alice had ever heard.

However, Alice, being a true Wonderlander and a Spade, recognized the reasoning behind it. It may be reckless but it was something a Wonderlander would do and she knew she wouldn't kidnap the people she _used _to care about.

"Whatever, you believe is right, Aunt Agnella" Alice said, quietly. She didn't want to fight but she also did not want to go back to England. Divinity looked nervous.

"And we'll need protective things. We'll only be there for a while but from what I know there are soldiers that might find us. Divinity you shouldn't wear your clothing. We'll get your sister to fit you for some clothing" said Agnella, worriedly. Hatter and Alice had frowns and Benedict, Agnella, and Divinity left.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Hatter trailed off. Alice nodded in agreement. She had lost track of how long she had been gone from England. She had been here, in Wonderland, for approximately a week. She didn't know if the time was different in England.

"I don't want to go back. I know what Aunt Agnella wants me to do. She wants me to show my true nature. She wants me to show them behind the sniveling, crying, and mood swinging Alice there's…" Alice said, trailing off, not knowing how to communicate the words.

"A cold-blooded, bloodthirsty, and mad woman who is utterly attractive?" Hatter teased. Alice pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for his flirting. She was thinking over Benedict's reasoning for why the situation was a good solution to essentially murdering her English self.

"Hatter…stop that. I suppose Benedict is correct about killing my English self. It hinders me and gives me…mercy. Guinevere raised me to be an innocent little girl and then a dutiful wife. I wasn't raised to be a warrior queen but that is who I am and she can't do much about that. I suppose I've always been mad" Alice explained. Hatter looked at her in curiosity.

"How so, my dear?" he asked, closing the small distance between them. They were chest to chest and he was looking down at her.

"I'm mad to think I was innocent girl! I'm the Jurisdiction, to be feared. The only one Clover feared most was my mother! And I thought I was some little English girl. And…there's always the fact that I was…different from my sisters. I loved the extremes and the challenges" Alice said. Hatter smirked down at her.

"So I'm a challenge" Hatter said, bluntly. Alice smirked back at him and leaned up.

"Oh…very much so" she said. And then she kissed him. He kissed her back with as much enthusiasm. Alice began to get lightheaded and she pulled away.

"I suppose I should get out of this nightgown and into my regular attire. Why don't you go put on your khaki pants, a white shirt…pressed, and royal blue tails. Where your regular top hat" Alice instructed. Hatter looked at her in confusion.

"W—" he said. Alice kissed him into silence and backed away and grabbed his hand.

"Your meeting my 'parents'" she smirked. He rolled his eyes and they walked back into the palace, hand in hand. Alice slid into her room and saw Divinity twirling in front of the looking glass.

"I like your battle attire" Alice said. Divinity jumped but relaxed as she spotted Alice. She wore a high collar and long sleeved black Victorian jacket. It was close fitting and went easily over her tutu like black skirt that looked easy enough to move in. Underneath she had lace leggings made of lacy skulls. To complete the dangerous look was leather boots with gold buckles. Alice went behind the screen to dress and came out within a minute.

"I like it too. But it's strange…" Divinity said, trailing off.

"What's strange?" Alice asked as they walked out of the room and went to the training room. The maid's look terrified as they stalked past, looking strangely abnormal for Wonderlanders.

"Adrian is usually with Star. But nobody has seen her. That's strange…" Divinity said. The fact registered with Alice but she pushed away the possibility of Adrian joining Clover. It was quite possible, she knew. It was the most likely thing that had happened but it wasn't Alice's priority. Alice feared nothing. She feared nothing but herself and why should she fear herself? Or the monster she had become? Wait that didn't sound right to her. Was she a monster?

"You aren't a monster, Alice" Divinity said, calmly. Alice looked up in shock and then she giggled. What was wrong with her today?

"Alice…you're speaking your thoughts aloud. Nothing's wrong with you. Your English self, which essentially is binding your mad and Wonderlander self, is dying. Your English self makes you cold, aloof, mad, and seemingly cruel. It's only the result of your two selves waging war against each other. You can be cold and aloof but your overall mad and your madness…the type is strange. You see everyone has a type of madness. I'm the kind of person where my madness is exceptionally strong but is expressed in battle" Divinity explained. Alice nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. But why am I giggling? The last time I giggled was right before I went into Wonderland for the first time" Alice complained. Divinity laughed and bit her lip and then smiled brilliantly.

"I understand…that's what your madness would be like without discipline. You'd be a giggly and cruel freak. But we're not trying to destroy your discipline. We're trying to severe all ties to England that still seem to have even if you don't seem to understand" Divinity said. Alice sighed and nodded. They went into the training room. Hatter, Benedict, and Agnella stood in front of a gigantic looking glass, staring at the rippling surface.

"We should go…" Alice giggled. Agnella spun around and she laughed. Alice looked confused and Agnella smirked.

"Your mother's madness also made her a giggle and cruel freak" Agnella laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and Benedict and Hatter began to laugh as well.

"Enough laughter at my expense. I want to kidnap them and leave" Alice hissed. Agnella nodded and suddenly her scepter extended into a spear. Benedict had his sword and Divinity didn't have her bowler for a change. She opened her jacket and took out a chain attached to a handle. It was a whip. And there seemed to be other pockets and weapons inside of the jacket.

"Let's go" Agnella instructed. And they stepped through the rippling glass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland but I wish I did.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 14

The cool sensation of stepping through a looking glass ended as they reached the other side. It was stifling hot but Alice knew exactly where they were. And the time.

"Where are we?" Divinity asked, her hand secure on her chain whip.

"We're in my old room and it's dinner time…let me look at the calendar" Alice whispered, quietly. She motioned them over to the other side of the room and looked at the month. Holy crap! She left in May and it was already July!

"I came to Wonderland on May 2. It's July 2. This means they still remember me. I'll go down first" Alice said. They walked out of the room and heard the chattering around the dinner table. Alice stalked downstairs.

"I'm home!" she giggled. Everyone looked up in surprise but didn't see Alice. They saw the Queen of the Spades. Her eyes were white blue with a prick of black in the center. Her once pink lips had gone a deadly shade of red. And you couldn't exactly ignore the flaming sword in her hand.

"Alice?" asked a red headed boy. Hatter came running down the stairs at the sound of his voice and Divinity jumped over the side of the railing and landed next to Alice. Agnella walked down the stairs gracefully. Benedict followed suit.

"Who are these people?" Guinevere asked, angrily. Alice's face turned from cheerful to cruel and angry. She pointed her sword at Guinevere and Alice's face paled until you could see the veins.

"You don't ask the questions! I do! I'm adopted! And you knew that and didn't tell me, you selfish bitch! I found my real mother! Oh and she's a force to be reckoned with. The most feared, Azura of Wonderland!" Alice screeched. She brought her sword down on the table and it cracked into half, the tablecloth inflamed. Guinevere screamed and Benedict and Hatter drew their swords.

"Shut up!" Hatter roared. Everyone fell silent and recognition showed on Ronald's face.

"You're the guy who gave me the looking glass…" Ronald accused. Hatter smirked and nodded and kissed Alice's cheek. Ronald flushed an unsightly color of red. That was _his _fiancé.

"Hatter…stop distracting me. Oh…introductions, goody! OK, Guinevere this is my lover and my general, the Mad Hatter. See he's the Ace of Spades, which is the general of my army. They aren't here at the moment. They're back home. And this is my Jack of Spades, my personal bodyguard, Divinity—" Alice was cut off by a laugh. She looked at her father, Arthur.

"That little girl?" Arthur laughed. Divinity and Alice sneered. Alice closed her hands and Arthur grasped his throat, choking. Divinity whipped out her whip and it closed around his neck and she jerked him over and she whipped out a curved knife and put it to his neck.

"I'm no little girl, asshole" Divinity hissed. She let him go and Alice and her smirked in triumph. Alice then turned back to remaining people at the table.

"Oh…this is my Aunt Agnella, queen of Wonderland. And this is her Ace of Diamonds, Benedict. We came to kidnap and then let you watch me murder my English self. Because I need to be mad. Anyway…Benedict! Go tie them up" Alice instructed. Ronald jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't move.

"Get off…Burn!" she screeched. The blue fire raged around his body and she kicked out and he flew back. Divinity tied him up and Hatter wrapped a hand around her waist. She kissed him softly before turning back to the others. Guinevere, Arthur, and Alice's two 'sisters', Edith and Lorina, were tied together.

"Alice…you're out of your mind! There is no Wonderland!" shouted the thirteen year old Edith. Alice hissed.

"No! You're the one out of your minds. You didn't believe me. You don't see the big picture and I do. I will murder Clover. I will have Wonderland. And if I must kill you then it must be done" Alice hissed. She motioned at Benedict, Hatter, and Divinity. Divinity pulled Ronald and Hatter and Benedict pulled the others.

"Help us! You're her aunt! She needs help" Lorina pleaded. Agnella laughed.

"No…in Wonderland we're all mad…it's you who needs help if you ever want to see England again" Agnella said. They dragged them to the nearest looking glass that was in the washroom. It was wall length and Agnella and Alice touched it.

"It's rippling…like water. Is this a dream?" Edith murmured. Alice grinned, cruelly and turned to her former sister.

"It's a dream for me. For you…it's a living nightmare" Alice cackled. She slashed her flaming sword and on the mirror appeared a spade. And in the center was a woman. A beautiful woman with blue white eyes and a pale disposition. She was standing in front of a woman who was chained to the Spade.

"Alice…you finally had the courage to someone me? Did you fear me?" Azura asked, coldly. Alice cackled again and Azura cracked a cold smile.

"Like mother, like daughter. I fear no one. You should know. It wasn't my time. You are guardian on Wonderland. It's a job only a Spade is allowed. As gatekeeper am I allowed to bring in people from the surface?" asked Alice. Azura frowned through her smile.

"It is my daughter so I will allow it. Who are they, daughter?" Azura asked. Alice glared at them.

"They are liars. But I'm fine with it. They'll watch me murder who they made me. And they'll watch what I'm supposed to be…someone like you, Mother" Alice said, lovingly and kindly. Azura smiled, proudly.

"You wish to be feared. Ah…but you are. The moment Clover saw you as the Jurisdiction she feared you. But not as you. You look exactly like me. The only one Clover ever feared. But…Alice enter Wonderland and restore it" Azura said. She then turned to the chained prisoners.

"And you…idiots, persuading my daughter was normal. If I was alive I'd kill you myself. Goodbye, daughter. I'll see you later, sister" giggled Azura. Alice laughed along with her and then Azura faded from view. The mirror rippled and then portrayed a mansion in the countryside. Alice stepped through first, feeling the cool sensation and then looked around at the countryside. She turned to see whether her group had come behind her. Hatter was instantly next to her with Benedict. Agnella and Divinity came last with the prisoners.

"Aunt…should we keep them in…where are we?" asked Alice. Agnella grinned softly to herself.

"Of course, Azura. She would choose here for you to murder your English self. Oh…the irony…" Agnella laughed. Alice looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Alice. Guinevere had a disapproving look on her face. Everyone else looked terrified.

"Don't talk to your elders like that" Guinevere snapped. Alice spun around, her face returning to its normal color but her blade was poised at Guinevere's head. Guinevere shut up instantly.

"I am this world's past and future. I do as I please, you hellbound bitch" Alice snapped. Alice turned to Agnella for an explanation.

"This is the Ace Mansion…or for a more common word, a country house. This is where you were born" Agnella said. She walked forward and they continued on the well groomed lawn. They came to the door that had a single key with a handprint. It was an intricate Spade shaped door. Alice glared at it. She put her hand in the middle but you could hear one click of a tiny lock but the doors didn't swing open.

"Oh…Alice…you know your mother much better than that. She was very…protective of you. She wouldn't have one lock that anyone can open by getting the bones of a dead Spade. This requires payment in the most extreme way" Agnella said. Alice nodded and grinned. She turned to Divinity.

"Divinity do you have a knife on hand?" Alice asked. Divinity raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I ever? Here" Divinity said, tossing the knife to her. Alice sliced her wrist and Hatter bit his lip. He was restricting himself from taking away. Her former family watched in shock as Alice pushed the knife in harder to her wrist, drawing a lot of blood. She took the knife and cut something in her hand but did it in a way that it wouldn't draw blood but would leave a mark for a few weeks. She dipped a finger in the blood and traced a spade on her hand. She pressed it to the key again and suddenly the blood flowed through the blue spade and into the seemingly lace decorations. The spade turned red and blue and a series of locks clicked. Agnella grinned.

"How did you know that the locks required blood?" Agnella asked, genuinely curious. Alice smirked.

"I would've done the same" she said. She spun in a full circle and traced the giant spade with her fire blade. The fire ignited the ends and suddenly a large lock clicked. The doors swung open. And they walked into the dark halls of the fallen Spade…of the gatekeeper, Azura…the only one Clover ever feared…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 15

The house of Spades was strange. The walls were mirrors. But standing in the mirrors were women. They all looked like Alice to some extent. The floor was marble and beautiful but looked distorted.

"Where are we?" demanded Ronald, confused and a little more than frightened. Alice was smirking to herself. Divinity, Hatter, and Benedict watched in wonder. Alice walked past the whispering reflections until she got to the end of the hall. It ended in two large mirrors. Azura stood in the reflection of one mirror. The other was a reflection of Alice.

"Reveal your true nature. Reveal your secrets. And sacrifice" the Alice in the mirror. Azura nodded. The Alice in the mirror looked just like her except she had red eyes, the color of the blood Alice had smeared on the door.

"I am cruel. I am unruly. I am a freak of nature and I like to be that way. I'm a natural murderer and I'd feel no regret. I've never truly loved until I met Hatter. I despise those who tell me the word 'can't'. I'd sacrifice blood again but that isn't what you want, now is it?" Alice giggled. Azura shook her head slowly, her eyes red as well. Alice smiled slowly.

"You want a piece of my soul. That's why you are feared, Mother. Because your soul is a twisted freak of nature. But you loved so you were somewhat whole. You loved me. I will sacrifice" Alice said. She ripped her sleeve so that her arm was showing. Her tattoo flashed and it grew dark vines around her biceps. Something small and white flew from Alice's open mouth. Azura caught it.

"Your soul…it is too much like my own, before it was ripped apart. You may enter, Alice, Queen of the Spades" Azura said, her red eyes burning brightly. The two mirrors swung open and there was darkness ahead again. Alice swung her sword across the area and fire flew into the floating fixtures. The long hallway was illuminated and it was beautiful…by Wonderland standards.

"What the hell? Where are we?" demanded Arthur. Alice put a finger to her lip, effectively silencing Hatter. She looked down the hallway. The ground was the purest crystal. The walls were marble and had beautifully carved blue doors. Alice looked forward to see an iron door in the shape of a spade.

"That's my room. Agnella…you may have your old room. Benedict is across from you. The _people _get that room over there. Divinity…I don't think you want to share a room with me tonight" Alice said, mischievously. Divinity looked at her curiously.

"Why…oh, holy shit! Ewwww!" Divinity shouted. Alice grinned at Hatter's confused face. She grabbed his hand.

"Divinity is disgusted by human nature…come to my room later" Alice whispered in his ear. Hatter had a sprinkle of pink on his cheeks and Ronald stared in outrage. She flitted over to the captives. She glared down at them.

"Hmm…before we go to our rooms should I show them what I can do?" Alice asked. She was addressing Agnella who simply took her staff and molded it into a crystal spear.

"Do as you wish, Alice" Agnella said, simply. Alice looked around. The hallway was certainly big enough for a small battle. She torched her sword and poised it at Agnella.

"I challenge you, Aunt" Alice said. She spun in one circle and slashed down. Agnella blocked it by sending up her spear, horizontally. Alice kicked out her leg. Agnella jumped over it easily and Alice spun, her movements fluid and precise. Soon she had Agnella on the ground, her sword over her head.

"I surrender, Alice" Agnella called. Alice smiled and helped her aunt up. Edith stared at her adopted sister in wonder and terror. She was so different than who she used to be.

"Alice…what happened to you?" Edith asked. Alice turned to look at the girl who was sitting there. Alice could see the terror and wonder in her eyes. It was quite obvious and she couldn't bring herself to blame Edith for the lies that had made Alice so vulnerable to her foes.

"I grew up, Edith. I grew up and fell in love. And you can thank Ronald for giving me the looking glass. Hatter…go prep the army please. Divinity untie Edith and Lorina. Then come back to me with them. They will stay with me. Benedict go and throw the rest in a room. Aunt…where were my mother's chambers?" asked Alice. Agnella looked at her in surprise.

"Next to your rooms. If you're looking for where she kept the crown and scepter try the looking glass in your room. She loved you so much that she trusted a baby with her most prized possessions," Agnella explained. Arthur scoffed in arrogance.

"Then the woman was crazy. How could she trust a baby with something so powerful" Arthur snapped. Suddenly Alice was next to him, her eyes a cool blue white and her pupils, black pinpricks. Her blood red lips were curled into an angry and cruel sneer.

"Do not speak against my mother. She was mad, just as I am. But she did what she saw fit. I must have been powerful for a baby. Was I, Aunt?" asked Alice. Agnella laughed at the question and Divinity looked up from her job of cutting the rope. Lorina and Edith stared at the large curved knife, warily.

"You…you were so powerful, so strong. You were a mini-version of your mother. When you were born you opened your eyes and it was flashing red, green, crystal, and then a blue. Then it became blue and white. A day after you were born you made a nurse burst into flames when she tried to touch you. Your mother had to put her out. You only let family touch you. But when Clover or Redd tried to hold you, you screamed and they looked like they were in intense pain…just like Azura did. I still have nightmares of the night Azura fully came into her power…" Agnella said, her tone colored with worry. She looked Alice, who had a thoughtful expression.

"So…I'm not even into my full powers yet?" Alice asked. Agnella laughed and shook her head.

"Heavens, no! You must master the three powers of the suits that you don't know. Then you will be into your full powers. Alice, there's so much you must learn" Agnella sighed. Alice nodded and looked at Divinity.

"You do realize that we all have to train harder. Divinity you'll be going against that twisted Jezebel and Hatter against Drake. My mother let the captives here for a reason. And the reason is to let them watch us be strong. To watch me murder my English self. And I must…by conquering another element. If I'm half way to being the full Jurisdiction then I must be a complete Wonderlander" Alice said. She turned to Edith and Lorina who looked terrified with her reasoning. She grinned at them and fire erupted around her feet. Her skin looked almost translucent and the veins shone. Her eyes had a twisted look in them and she held out her sword. Her hair flared and she leaned forward to look at the captives on the ground.

"Welcome to Wonderland" she whispered. And then her cackle rang through the long abandoned halls of the Fallen Spade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or Wonderland. Nor do I own the word 'in'.**

**This chapter was heavily inspired by the song For Good and the musical, Wicked. I saw it again for the third time yesterday.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 16

Alice cackled and her eyes were wide. Hatter sighed and watched as the girl ran a hand through her hair. She was wildly beautiful even in her Jurisdiction form. She was always beautiful.

"You demon! Satan! Back, demon. I condemn you to hell!" shouted Guinevere, clutching a rosary. Alice stared, her hair falling loosely from it's writhing. She stared in confusion and disbelief.

"What the…" Alice murmured. She looked at Hatter and Divinity. They exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Demon?" Divinity asked. Guinevere nodded, slowly.

"I had no idea that we had adopted a demon! Back demon! Away from here!" Guinevere shouted again. Alice walked over, slowly, still confused. She bent down to her mother who was still on the floor.

"You think I'm a demon?" Alice whispered. Guinevere gave a limp and terrified nod. Alice gave her a slight smile and touched the rosary. She ripped the rosary from her neck and held it in her hand.

"Give it back before you burn up, Alice" Edith urged. Alice turned on her 'sister' and gave the same half smile before sighing.

"You too, Edith? I'm not a demon. I'm no angel but I'm not a demon" Alice laughed. She was giggling uncontrollably and the flames of her sword blazed and Lorina glared at her.

"You don't deserve to be queen if you giggle like that!" Lorina hissed, to get back at her for patronizing her and her family. Alice turned, her long sheet of hair swinging along with her.

"I'm going to be a mighty queen so Clover better beware! I don't need anyone who doesn't even have powers. I just can't wait to be queen so don't tell me I don't deserve to be queen. I'm the only heir so they're stuck with me unless they want Clover. Shut up and don't speak when not spoken to. Isn't that what you learn _England_?" asked Alice, making a snotty accent when she spoke the country she had long ago thought she hailed from. She leaned against the wall and shook out her long hair. She lifted the sword in front of her and sliced down. The ropes fell away from the prisoners.

"Merciless you said…that was mercy" whispered a voice. Alice spun around. Azura stood in the mirror, smiling at her daughter.

"Mother. That wasn't mercy. They will be subjected to one room. I'm not unnecessarily cruel. Only when I feel cruel, Mother. This is real life. I'm not even sure there is a God here…he doesn't seem to like me much" Alice said, quietly. She turned on one heel and looked out the window.

"What are you doing, Alice? Why are you torturing us? They corrupted you, didn't they?" demanded Edith. Alice sighed and looked at her. But it wasn't her who answered it.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are lead who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return. I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I am who I am today because I know Alice…" Divinity said, quietly. Alice smiled at her closest friends.

"What do you mean you don't know if that's true?" demanded Lorina. Divinity leaned on the wall and sat down.

"I mean I don't know whether Alice is just my queen or an angel sent to save me from my personal hell. I know that I've been changed for the better. But because I know her I have been changed for good" Divinity said. Alice turned to the younger girl.

"Even in the time where we may never meet again in this lifetime I'll always trust her. Divinity will always be with me. I may be the personification of the devil to you but I know a few people who would say something different. Hatter will always be a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end I know they have rewritten mine but being there for me. If I didn't have Hatter I would've never met my other. I would've known love. I would've been trapped in a loveless marriage. Because I know them I have been changed for good" Alice said, quietly.

Guinevere gasped as she saw the defiant tears dripping from her daughter's face. She had never seen Alice this defeated yet so strong.

"You don't understand…they're my family now" Alice said, quietly. Edith looked at the woman who was longer of their world.

"So what are you doing? Are you letting us go?" Lorina asked. Alice looked at her and closed her eyes. She sliced down and the chains burned away from her captives.

"Who can say that if I've been for the better? I do believe I have changed for the better" Alice whispered. She turned away and bit her lip. Something was different. Suddenly, there were gasps and she opened her eyes. There standing in front of her was a 7-year-old version of herself. She wore a light blue dress with a white pinafore. Her white stockings and black shoes were the exact same as Alice's old ones.

The most shocking difference was their eyes. Younger Alice's eyes were a soft ocean blue. The Alice now had ice-cold eyes.

"Am I in Wonderland, Alice?" Young Alice asked. Alice nodded shocked. Young Alice smiled with a flash of intuition in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Alice whispered. Young Alice looked up with intelligent eyes.

"I am your innocence and your fear. I'm the person whose kept you from becoming who you are truly meant to be. Alice…you aren't a murderer. You're that little English girl you were raised to be" Young Alice said. Alice took a step back and she dropped her sword. Alice stared at her with fear in her eyes.

"I fear myself. I fear what I might become…leave! I'm no longer innocent! I'm not sane! Leave me alone!" Alice screamed. She fell to her knees and Hatter took a step forward. Suddenly Young Alice held out her hand.

"This isn't your battle Hatter. This is dealing with the balance of her mind. Let her handle it," Agnella urged. They watched as Young Alice approached Alice.

"You are to kill me but you can't. This isn't you Alice. Come back to where you belong with your loving family. You know you want to. That's what I represent. Alice look at the mirror. Look at what you are without me" Young Alice commanded. The distraught woman looked at the reflective walls.

She looked eerily beautiful. Her long golden hair was now a pale yellow. Her skin was translucent, showing off blue veins. Her lips were a fearsome blood red and but her eyes were the same ice blue.

"That's not me…that's not me!" she screamed. They jumped at the fear in her voice. She clutched her ears and Young Alice walked up to her.

"Don't you want your innocence? Don't you want to come home? Get married and have a life away from this…all of this?" Young Alice said, gesturing at Ronald. Alice began to break down and sobs racked her body. But there was no blood rushing to her cheeks. It was as if she were drained of blood.

"No! I-I don't want it. I want to be _me_" Alice pleaded. Young Alice looked down with a distant and faux compassion.

"Then go back home. Why did I come anyway? Why did you bring our family here?" asked Young Alice. Alice looked up leaning up, her sobbing subsiding.

"It was the only way to get you here. There's a reason to why I can't become who I'm meant to be. You've been stopping me from using my powers. That's why I'm so cruel. Because you don't want to die. But I'm not innocent. I can't be…I wasn't born to be innocent. I'm not a naïve child. I not the evils of this world as do you" Alice said, evenly. Young Alice laughed. She was changing tactics.

"Do you think Hatter could love a cruel woman like you? Do you think Divinity trusts you? Do you think Azura is proud of you? Do you? She gave us up! She didn't _want _us just like Divinity doesn't. Agnella doesn't want you. And Hatter doesn't want you. He never did. He never will. The only place left that might be a home to us is England" Young Alice laughed. Alice shuddered and looked up, her face pained.

Tears streamed from her eyes like streams and suddenly she was giggling. The laughter became louder until it turned into cackles.

"What…did you say?" Alice asked, hysterically. Young Alice smirked and nodded.

"Azura. Didn't. Want. Us. Hatter doesn't love us. Divinity doesn't trust us. Agnella doesn't believe in us and if your so called family doesn't believe in you what makes you think anyone in Wonderland would look to you as a queen? You're not queen material. It'd be much easier returning to being innocent" Young Alice said, cruelly, her eyes wide.

"Shut up…" Alice whispered. Young Alice took a step back.

"What did you say?" whispered Young Alice. Alice staggered up and she started to shake.

"Shut Up!" she roared. Suddenly she looked up and there was a small black prick in the middle of her eyes. Standing next to her, extremely solid was a woman.

The woman had long flowing white blonde hair, blue white eyes with a dark pupil. She wore a flowing blue dress that was torn in several places. On her head was a crown. A beautiful crown of silver and sapphires complimented her eyes and matched the scepter in her hand. The scepter resembled a staff more now.

"I love her…don't. I love my only child. My only regret in life is that I wasn't there for her. I love you as well" Azura promised. They stared in shock at the resemblance between the two women. It was uncanny.

"What are you going to do to me?" Young Alice asked with her head held high. Azura looked at her coldly.

"Wickedness must be punished, my dear. Innocence is no excuse to destroy those who are weak in emotion. I love you, my daughter" Azura said, coolly. Alice looked at Young Alice.

"Naïveté is the only weakness I see in me. I resent innocence for I was never innocent. I was only a naïve little girl but I am not any longer. Goodbye" Alice whispered. Suddenly Azura's scepter blazed. The top wasn't a jewel but a ball of white fire. Alice's sword flamed brighter than it ever had.

"Innocence is not the answer we want. Let innocence die" Azura said, quietly. Young Alice looked at the duo indignantly.

"Those who wish for innocence or goodness to die than so be are only wicked. You are trying to do good through wickedness. What do you have to say to that?" challenged Young Alice. Alice smirked.

"It seems that no good deed goes unpunished" Alice whispered. Young Alice nodded, slowly.

"Only when committed by you. You can't even save the love your life from what is to come. He will be the first to die" Young Alice hissed. Alice glanced at Hatter before looking at Young Alice.

"You're wicked as well, _Mother_! Like mother, like daughter. I don't wish to acknowledge you as my mother. You could never birth innocence" Young Alice said, cruelly. Agnella glared at her but continued to stare at her long lost sister who she had thought was dead.

What was happening?

"All right! Enough! So be it…so be it then! Let all Wonderland be agreed: I'm wicked through and through. If I can't succeed at saving Hatter, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again! I swear it. No good deed will I do again! Starting with us!" screeched Alice. She gave a battle cry and spun in circle, Azura imitating her. They both slashed down and fire encircled Young Alice. She screamed.

"This is your kill, Alice" Azura murmured. Alice gave one nod and stepped forward, her sword extended.

"Innocent I am no more. I am forever known as evil, an abomination, and a demon. A murderer, I am. A murderer, I will be forever" Alice swore. She spun in a circle, her sword suddenly blazing white hot. She let out a scream and through her sword with perfect accuracy into the funnel of fire. Young Alice screamed in pain.

The funnel dropped and the dead body of Young Alice lay with a permanent smirk on her face, her ocean blue eyes glassy forever.

"Azura! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" demanded Agnella. Azura cackled.

"When did I ever do what I was supposed to? Clover stabbing me through with a thousand rock spears couldn't make me keel over. That stupid bitch will die by my daughter's bloody hand and I will laugh in the background"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or Wonderland. But the word 'in' is public domain.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 17

"Mother! What are you doing here? I thought you died!" Alice said. She caved into her feelings and hugged the woman who was her mother tightly. Azura hugged her back and looked at the girl softly.

"Hmm…no, I didn't. At least I don't think I did. I don't remember much. I just remember you wanting to come through Wonderland with the Overworlders and I allowed it. Then strangely enough, the first queen, Queen Amare came to me at the gates. She told me that I was needed. That my daughter needed me. She was a Club and she wishes for us to help Clover. She made me appear next to Alice and I realized that Alice was battling her innocence as I did, so long ago" Azura murmured.

"I see…this is so strange. You met Queen Amare?" Agnella asked. Azura nodded and sighed.

"I did…she looks too much like Clover. Are you okay, Alice?" asked Azura after looking at her only daughter. Alice was kneeled over, leaning on the wall.

"I don't feel my best" Alice answered as she coughed. She felt slightly disgusted with herself. She had just murdered someone…herself.

"This is sick! I'm going to call the police!" shouted Guinevere. Alice tilted her head and Azura did the same. Guinevere cringed from Alice.

"You don't look like _my _Alice" Guinevere whimpered. Azura pushed her only daughter behind her and lifted her head, looking at Guinevere as if she were filth.

"That's because she isn't _your _Alice. She's _my _Alice, the Alice I was born with. Do you think I would've sent her to Wonderland without having the Caterpillars change her appearance to suit those in your world?" Azura asked. Alice looked in the mirror and saw that she was a teenage Azura. She looked exactly as she would imagine her mother looked when she was her age. The only difference was the fact that Alice was considerably shorter and their eyes.

Azura's eyes were white blue, so light that they were almost a pearl. Alice's eyes were an icy blue that matched the sky though they weren't as warm.

"The Caterpillars? Why _was _I sent away? I don't understand…and how do you have the scepter and crown?" Alice asked. Azura looked at what Alice had assumed to be crown and scepter.

"What? Oh…that isn't the crown and scepter every Spade gets when she assumes the throne. It's what I used to hone my powers and my crown when I was your age. Speaking of which, Agnella why doesn't she have one?" Azura asked. Agnella smiled warmly at her youngest sister.

However, Ronald thought she was odd. This woman had just come from beyond the grave as if it were nothing. She was back in her daughter's life as if she had been there forever. And everyone instantly trusted her. And she was certainly very quirky and changed personalities every few seconds.

She was not sane.

"Of course, I'm not sane, boy. Neither is your almost fiancé. You saw her at her sanest…that means she was never sane" Azura said, almost childishly. Ronald froze and stared at her in shock.

"H-how…how did you know what I was thinking?" Ronald stammered. Azura crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Every child of the suits are born with a gift in addition to control over their element. I was born with the ability to read rather _loud _thoughts. Like the thought that I'm not sane. Do I sound very sane? I switch from childish to an adult to murderous in seconds. Does that sound sane? Now I don't believe it does" Azura said, wisely. Ronald cringed from her.

"Do we get to go home?" whispered Guinevere. Alice looked at her sharply and tilted her head.

"Mother, do you know what's strange? Though, I know they lied to me, when I captured them I realized that I still had affection for them. It's disappeared now, with my innocence" Alice noted. Azura nodded.

"As a Spade we must fight against the urge to be innocent. As a Heart you fight against the call of power. As a Diamond you fight against the urge of freedom. And as a Club…well they have what might be the hardest fight. As a Club you fight against the call of evil. As the Jurisdiction you must fight against all four and should you succeed you _will _be the most just leader Wonderland has ever seen since Queen Amare…Alice, you have great things ahead of you" Azura said, wisely. Alice looked down and she felt a hand on both shoulders. She looked up and looked into the eyes of Agnella and Azura.

"Don't feel discouraged, Alice. You have such a long journey but you'll never let anything in your way. Alice, we must go to the Caterpillars soon" Agnella whispered. Azura nodded. Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"What…why?" she asked. It wasn't them who answered. Hatter stepped forward.

"Among the Caterpillars is the one…the one who has the power of prophecy. They gift each suit with a gift. This Caterpillar prophesized you as our savior and so that was your gift. Agnella is the only one blessed by him in 1000 years" Hatter murmured. Alice nodded and looked at her Aunt.

"Aunt Agnella, what exactly _is _your gift?" Alice asked. Agnella smiled and looked like she was hundred years away.

"The gift of prophecy. I don't use it often since it's physically _and _mentally exhausting. We should go deliver your captives back to you world, don't you think?" Agnella asked, wryly. Alice smirked.

"Or should we just kill them?" Alice asked, surprised that she felt a thrill at the mention of murdering another human being. Killing herself wasn't hard after her mother had appeared. Killing someone else would be so much easier…

"Killing is a gift, Alice. Do not abuse it" Azura warned. Alice sighed and glared at the Overworlders.

"You're a bitch, Alice! You are _not _my child" Guinevere hissed, viciously. She expected Alice to come crying to her, begging for forgiveness like she did when she was 7 after breaking a lamp or ripping a book.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing. I never was your child, Guinevere. According, to you I'm a demon, I'm a bitch, and I'm not your child. Newsflash…they're all true!" Alice snapped. Hatter kissed her forehead.

"You're not a demon, beautiful. You're an angel" Hatter said. Alice smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you, Hatter. That's sweet of you" Alice murmured. She kissed his cheek and turned back to Azura.

"Mother, how long ago did you appoint Hatter as the Ace of Spades?" Alice asked. Azura tilted her head, confused before smiling.

"I didn't…he inherited the position from his father, Lewis. His father died before Clover got to me. The position is passed down from father to son, unlike the Jack. My Jack…she was my best friend. Her name was Faith. And I don't know where she is" Azura whispered. Divinity stiffened at the name.

"Faith?" she whispered. Azura nodded, slowly.

"Faith was my aunt. And I know where she is."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late! For an update that is! I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 18

"Faith is your aunt? You look nothing alike" proclaimed Azura, clearly skeptical about the entire thing and Divinity crossed her arms. She nodded once.

"She _was_. After your death she went catatonic…and I remember the day I met her. She was always sitting in that chair by the window, looking out. And when she saw me it was the first time she had moved voluntarily in 10 years…it was so long ago…" murmured Divinity, who was lifetimes away.

Azura moved forward, involuntarily, wishing to hear more of her partner who she had branded long ago with a permanent reminder.

"W-what happened?" she stuttered. Divinity looked out of the window, her eyes slightly unfocused as she saw something that wasn't there.

"Faith had staggered over to me and fell to her knees in front of me. You're right. We look nothing alike if you don't pay attention. My father always said that the way our hair curled and grew like an overgrown bush was similar to her hair was of fire while mine of ashes. He always said that I'd taken after her."

"But…when I met her, our eyes locked. I could see the death in her eyes. She had watched you die and she was broken. And the words that she whispered to me will forever haunt me. She said to me… 'Divinity, I have little faith in those without power. But I entrust the life of my future queen in your hands. I feel the fire in your blood…she will brand you as her own. You…are…a hero…and you shall be entrusted with a task that most cannot complete because they aren't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to protect my own queen but you will have to be to protect yours. The moment your queen dies you will feel death pierce your soul and you will never be whole again. Take care, divine one that you die for her should it come to that point as I should have for _her_'…" Divinity said, quietly.

Azura refused to let a sob escape from her mouth. Faith…strong, dependable Faith…and it was _her_ fault.

"I should've listen to her! She said not to try to go to Agnella. But I never listened. _He_ died a week before that day as well…" Azura said, her voice thick was her own sadness. Without those who she loved she was broken as well.

"Mother…what exactly happened that day?" asked Alice, ignoring the captives' protests at another long story. Azura shot them a burst of killing intent and they were silent.

"Alice…it is a very long story and…I need Faith. I've already lost Lewis. I refuse to lose Faith. I need to find her" Azura said. Hatter looked half broken and tilted his head.

"Alice, try to understand that your mother just came back from the dead. She has many things to take care of…" warned Hatter as Alice opened her mouth. She nodded once and Azura held out her hand and tapped a looking glass. It glowed blue before rippling and mirrored back to the Wonderlanders and the Overworlders Alice's old room.

"Leave…and never come back" Alice hissed. Edith and Lorina stared at their 'sister' in a mix of fear, awe, and loss.

"Gladly you demon child" Guinevere snapped. She stormed through the glass with her husband hot on her heels. Ronald, Edith and Lorina stared at her, resigned.

"You're not Miss Liddell anymore are you?" Ronald asked. Alice tilted her head and Ronald took a step forward.

"No…I don't think I ever was. But I tell you now, that I never loved you. I don't think I ever could and I won't apologize for it. It's the truth and that's all I tell. I have no reason to lie to you anymore" Alice said, simply and matter-of-factly. Ronald nodded once.

"I see…then this is our last meeting, Alice…it was a pleasure to know you and I wish you happiness…I suppose" he said, casting one more disdainful look at Hatter. He walked through the shimmering looking glass. Edith and Lorina remained as their parents peered through the looking glass.

"Will you lie to me Alice? I want an honest answer" Edith said, quietly. Alice smiled, a twisted version of her old one. It was more of a smirk now.

"I don't know if it's possible to lie to _you_, Edith. Or _you_, Lorina. I loved you. You were my drive to live everyday. You were my last grip on reality. If Hatter was my drive I would never had survived in that world. I would've taken my life long before. Reality would've become insanity to me and my mind would be even more twisted than it is now…" Alice said, moving forward, ever so slightly.

"What about Mother and Father? Were they not real to you?" asked Lorina. Alice sighed.

"In a way they were and weren't. They were there and then they weren't. Mother and Father were automatons, bound by the rules of science and logic. Never be like them. Never restrain yourselves…always look for the underneath of the underneath. And if you promise this to me…every time I think of you, you will be thought of as sisters. I will never forget you as long as I shall live. You two are free souls to do as you please. Do not bind your soul to the threat of reality. Because if you do…I will become nothing in your mind but a nightmare and I don't want that" Alice said, quietly. She expected tears from them.

She did not expect to be hugged. Her younger sister, Lorina hugged her tightly and Edith hugged over her. Alice draped her arms around them and bowed her head.

"Do you still love us? That's my question Alice" Edith whispered. Alice pulled back and blinked once in surprise.

"I will always love you, Edith and Lorina. You are my ties to the Overworld, which will always be one way or another, apart of me. I will not cut them. Goodbye sisters" Alice said. Edith and Lorina nodded and walked towards the mirror and stuck their hands through. They stepped through and were alert as they heard shrill sirens. Police ran into the room and stared at Alice and the others in the looking glass. They prepared to go through. Alice stepped forward and smiled, cruelly.

"Let the flames begin…" she whispered, making sure her voice carried through the mirror. Azura stepped forward with the scepter and slashed down, white hot flames erupting and suddenly the looking glass became a regular mirror. Lorina sobbed as Alice disappeared from view and Edith held her tight.

"Why did you come? We could've had the demon child!" roared Guinevere at the duo. Arthur nodded in agreement as Ronald frowned. He obviously didn't approve. Edith glared at them.

"Alice was right! You are bound by logic…because she's special she's a demon? You are the demon. You aren't fit to hold that rosary" snapped Edith. In the same manner as Alice she ripped the cross from her mother's neck and held it in her hand. Guinevere gaped in shock.

"I refuse to let you try and turn Lorina into the monster you created in Alice. Did you see that child? Did you! A 16-year-old child! She's a monster…you tried to strip her of who she was when you lied to her and gave her a false identity. And I'll die before I let you hurt Lorina. Lorina…get your stuff. We're going. Go under the floorboards and get the Christmas and birthday money" Edith commanded. She watched satisfied as Lorina hurried off.

She'd never abide by the laws of reality. As to remember her sister…the one who was as mad as a hatter who was exposed to too much mercury…her crazy sister…

Alice.

**A/N: Well, that's it folks! Kidding…it's not over yet. Not by a **_**loooong**_** shot. There is still much to do. That's the end of Book One! Now we're going to reintroduce some characters who will help our heroes who are on the run. And the first…is one of my favorites!**

**Expect an update in less than a week. If I'm up to it maybe today!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Alice went to Wonderland and saved everyone. And I didn't make her thus I don't own it.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 19

"Alice fell through the rabbit hole. Alice fell from grace. Alice fell into the looking glass. Alice fell from innocence. Alice fell from grace. Alice, Alice, Alice…welcome to Hell" the voices chanted in her dreams. She felt the pressure on her as if it was water and she couldn't push through.

"Alice is falling into the pit of chaos…and she won't _ever_ get out" whispered a voice in her ear. She jolted awake and looked around her. She was in her bed at the Spade Manor. She was soaked with sweat and she breathed heavily.

"It was just a dream…" she murmured to herself, worried. She was not only worried but also scared. That was she had been feeling recently. Fear…fear of herself and fear of the one things he had thought to be her own.

Her dreams. But obviously that wasn't the case any longer. Something was haunting her dreams and it wouldn't stop until she met with the Caterpillars. She was sure of it. She looked at the old grandfather clock across the room and snapped up.

One tick tock o' clock? Why hadn't anyone woken her up?

The teenager lunged for the bathroom and took a relaxing bath and washed the sweat from her skin. As she slid on tight fitting light blue plaid pants and her normal shirt and jacket she thought about how this was the day. This was the day when they'd go to the Caterpillar Mushrooms, a mountain range that resembled large mushrooms but were much more devastating.

"Mother! _Mother!_" shouted Alice as she walked down the halls. Azura rushed out along with Divinity and Hatter. Agnella was leaning in the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Azura. Alice cleared her throat and bit her lip before kissing Hatter lightly. She turned back to her mother.

"I've decided that it's time for us to go…I have been having…_dreams_ I guess, that are telling me to go to the Caterpillars now. I think it's time" Alice answered, clearly. Azura nodded and left the room. She came back in a dark blue trench coat, golden buttons glistening.

"Divinity, is Faith on the way to the Caterpillars?" Azura asked, hopefully. Divinity's face screwed up in concentration and then nodded. Azura's expression brightened and she nodded.

"Oh…then we should leave. I sense that something bad is happening…" Agnella said. Alice nodded and Agnella slid back into her room and emerged in white pants, cream boots, and a white jacket with chainmail sleeves. Azura snapped her fingers and fire burned down her dress. As the white fire disappeared, she wore a dark blue pair of plaid pants, a dark blue and cream jacket and a chainmail cloak. She tilted her head and then whipped her hand around. A long rope of fire spilled from her hand and she stared at it, lovingly.

"My beautiful Látego de Lume" whispered Azura. Alice tilted her head.

"What does that—" she started. She stopped as a whisper sounded in her mind and she stiffened.

'_It's Gaelic for Whip of Fire_' the whisper said. She nodded once and grasped her sword. She walked towards the door and touched the looking glass door. It rippled like a drop of water falling into a still puddle. She pulled through and she felt the cool sensation. But this time she was in a limbo. She was trapped.

"Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice" a multitude of voices chanted. Alice grabbed at her head. The chanting grew louder with each sound of her name. Her pale skin tightened and her eyes flew open. A row of women stood in front of her. They all looked different but had the same nose. She stiffened and fell to her knees in front of the past queens.

"Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice fell through the rabbit hole. Alice fell from grace!" they shouted now. Alice screamed in pain as the voices echoed in her head. She screamed in agony as hands flew through the mirror grabbing her. Like a chain, the woman grabbed each other's hands, leading up to a tall and beautiful woman with golden skin and luscious brown hair. Her eyes were a burning green and she was the spitting image of Clover.

"Join the line of the fallen, Alice. All those who have ruled have fallen. You are the Morning Star. Those may view the Morning Star as Satan. But here, Venus rules. May you fall, angel and face your inner demons…Alice…we are the Fallen" she whispered. Alice screamed and was pulled out of the mirror. She turned to see the woman standing in the mirror, her piercing green eyes burning.

"One drop of blood of the Fallen and I will be resurrected" she whispered. Agnella pushed Alice behind her.

"Queen Amare…the greatest and the _worst_ queen of Wonderland. The woman who went insane towards the end of her life. You led the massacre that put an end to half of the Deck, forever dividing us. You started the cycle of hatred between four sisters" Agnella said, staring at the formed queen with dark eyes. Amare tilted her head.

"I did…Alice…Alice…Alice of the Morning Star. One drop of blood and I will destroy your enemies. One drop of blood of the Fallen…" whispered Amare. Alice stood stiffly, her icy eyes dilated. The smell of power wafted over her.

"One drop?" Alice whispered. Amare's lips curled into a smile.

"One drop of the Fallen Morning Star and all will be well" Amare vowed. Alice slicked her finger against her sword and stuck her hand out, reaching for the mirror. Suddenly, a body rammed into her.

"Over my dead body, Alice" hissed a voice. Alice looked up to see Hatter and she was shaken out of her reverie. But now, Azura and Agnella was in front of the mirror, captivated.

"Hatter…something's wrong" Alice whispered. Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"What was your first clue, Beautiful?" he snapped, sarcastically. Alice couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"One drop of the Fallen. Two drops makes me twice as powerful. Two from different houses is even better. Give me what I ask and Clover will be healed" Amare promised. Agnella and Azura reached out their bleeding fingers. Suddenly, a leather-covered fist flew forward and connected with the rippling surface of the mirror. A small crack appeared at first and suddenly it was like a web. Amare glared at the Jack of Spades.

"_You!_ How dare you! I will kill you!" screeched Amare. Divinity smirked, the leather on her glove slick with blood.

"You're not the first to tell me that. Go to Hell bitch!" Divinity snapped before delivering a powerful kick to the mirror. As soon as her foot connected, the image of Amare shattered to reveal a normal looking glass. Divinity looked at the three women who looked shaken.

"That wasn't Queen Amare…that wasn't her…was it?" Alice asked, shocked. Divinity turned to look at her with dark eyes.

"You weren't here to learn this but before Queen Amare's death she led a massacre that put a temporary end to the Diamond and the Spades part of the Deck. She was wrongly named. Amare means 'beloved'. She was anything but beloved that day. She was the first of what the ones who oppose you call the royal family. The royal family is called…the Fallen. The last one to fall from grace was Queen Amare" Divinity said. Alice felt chills rip up her spine.

'_Alice fell from grace…Alice fell from innocence'_ she thought. The words raced through her mind but she didn't say it out loud.

"I see…I think it'd be best if we left before they find us" Alice said. Azura stiffened and she shook her head.

"Too late…we were playing a game of hide and seek. And it seems we've been find. We lose…" Azura whispered.

And suddenly the lights went out.

"Alice fell through the rabbit hole!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Alice in Wonderland besides the creepy chant/song. And this chapter is a little gory.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 20

"Alice fell down the rabbit hole!" screamed voices. The lights flickered back on and Alice opened her eyes, terrified. She was outside now. Azura was standing next to her, her scepter now a staff. Agnella was next to Azura and Benedict was next to Agnella. Divinity was on Alice's other side and Hatter stood next to Divinity.

"A battle is what you wish for?" Alice asked, coldly of her Aunt Clover. Clover smirked and Jezebel glared at Divinity. Drake stared down Hatter with an evil intensity.

"I do. And who is the woman posing at my dearly departed sister?" Clover hissed. Azura smirked and sent such a killer glare that Clover froze.

"I am anything but departed, Sister. Meet the new, improved, and resurrected Azura of the Spades. I will fight you and if I fall by your hand, I know it was all to keep my daughter out of your grip once more" Azura swore. Clover threw her into the ground and pulled up. Her hand was encased in rock and was pointed towards the end.

"I will fight you, you damned woman. You could never learn to stay down, little Sister" Clover snapped. Azura smiled, coldly.

"And you could never learn to respect me, elder Sister. This may be your final stand. And it would give me the greatest pleasure to deliver the second to last blow. The privilege of killing you belongs to my daughter and my daughter alone" Azura said, her whip glowing brightly in one hand, her staff in the other.

"That may be but she can't possibly defeat me now. She's nowhere near the power she needs to destroy not only me but Jezebel, Drake, and my army" Clover hissed. Suddenly, Azura was in front of her and Clover didn't even flinch.

"That may be but she's strong enough to kill you!" Azura shouted. She flung the whip down on Clover and the fighting began. The whip wrapped around Clover's arm, leaving third degree burns. Clover whipped her hand back and Azura flew with the whip. She jumped and slid across the ground. She jumped back up but not without a slight graze on her arm.

"I caused you harm?" Clover whispered, dazed. Azura's eyes widened and Clover grinned manically.

"You aren't indestructible any longer, little sister. I'll make sure you die, permanently!" Clover shouted and she charged.

_**Divinity**_

Divinity dodged the harsh blows Jezebel was trying to land on her. Jezebel sneered at her, her lips curled, making her face ugly and fearsome.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Jezebel commanded. Divinity's eyes narrowed and she withdrew a katana from inside of her coat. She lifted it and Jezebel drew a large sword of rock. They charged each other and the Divinity swung for her head. Jezbel stuck out her foot and kicked the girl in the stomach. Divinity coughed and almost dropped her sword.

"See! Ha…you can't even fight properly. Your movements prove that you aren't trained and don't have the potential to be a Jack. You'll fail in protecting your so called _Queen_" Jezebel sneered. Divinity glared as she stumbled upwards, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Screw _you_, you bitch!" Divinity snarled. Jezebel smirked and tossed her long red hair over her shoulders. Jezebel delivered a kick that Divinity barely blocked with her forearm.

"Such foul language for a child" Jezebel mocked. Divinity growled and launched herself at the teenager with renewed hatred in her eyes.

_**Alice**_

Alice was slashing through the small group like it was nothing. Agnella stood at her side and the two switched from hand-to-hand combat to weapons in seconds. Agnella continued to shoot shards of ice at the soldiers from her staff.

"I don't have time for this" she screamed. She extended her hands and flames rose from their ground. They swirled into being and she started swinging her sword as if it was a bat. She slammed the flaming balls of fire with her own bat of fire and they flew with deadly accuracy, fueled by her rage.

"Alice! Tone it down! Your fire is melting the shards!" Agnella shouted. Alice could barely hear her through her screen of anger. The balls of flying fire grew cooler infinitesimally. Suddenly, a foolish Three ran head on at Alice. Alice stared in shock and was frozen at the bold move. Everything to her was about strategy and she saw none her. She sliced off his head in one swift mood and a fountain of blood exploded. A shadow fell over Alice. Agnella mouthed something frantically. Alice spun around to find a Deuce in the air, flying towards her with his ax brandished. Agnella jumped in front of the blonde girl.

"Move out of the way Alice!" Agnella shouted as she intercepted the swipe with her staff. She braced herself against the man. He may have been a deuce but she was a queen. And much more trained than him. Agnella's leg flew out and caught the Deuce in the chest and he flew back. Agnella's staff sharpened at the ends and became a javelin. She spun it in a graceful circle before slamming it straight through the Deuce's chest. She ripped it out and he fell still. Blood coated the icy staff but Agnella didn't seem to mind.

"Pay attention, Alice" Agnella warned as they stood back to back. Alice nodded once and cleared her throat.

"Understood, Aunt Agnella. I..I can't use water yet. It's so…_hard_. I won't stand a chance" Alice whispered underneath her breath, to make sure none of the soldiers heard. Agnella nodded in understanding.

"I know…but we'll get through this" Agnella promised. And they spun back to action as they were surrounded once more.

_**Hatter**_

Hatter sneered at Drake as they circled each other. Drake had a smug look on his face as he surveyed the older man.

"You're just a child. Why would Clover use _you_?" Hatter snapped, trying to intimidate his opponent. This only made the teenager angry. Drake snarled and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Well why don't you see, _old man_" Drake sneered, pulling a small metal cylinder from his pocket. He pressed a button and it extended into a tall scythe. Hatter watched with wide eyes and he took up his own sword. They ran at each other and Drake swung down, hard. Hatter blocked it and parried it away. Drake flipped back, anchoring himself with his massive scythe. Hater came in and tried to find and opening but his blade continued to be knocked back by Drake's weapon.

"You're decent, _boy_. But not good enough. I'm a general. You're nothing" Hatter countered smirking. He glanced to the side to see Divinity and Jezebel fighting fiercely. But it was obvious that Divinity was loosing.

"And what about that girl? Is she your sister? What would happen if she…lost her head?" Drake grinned. He flashed over and Hatter stared in horror.

"Divinity!" he shouted. Divinity turned and stared in horror. She dodged narrowly, the blade instead cutting the piece of rope she had used to keep her hair out of her face. Her thick curls violently sprung from the hold. Hatter streaked his way over and turned to Jezebel. She smirked.

"If she can't go against me, she won't win against Drake" Jezebel said, quietly. Hatter glared at her.

"Well…then I think I can deal with _you_. You're nothing just like he is nothing" Hatter warned. And he poised himself, ready to spring at a moment's notice. And she charged.

_**Azura**_

Azura dodged the next swing of Clover's leg. She delivered a swift kick to her elder sister's ribcage and she heard the soft grunt. Azura lashed out with her whip and caught Clover by the leg and she threw the other woman farther away. Clover snarled and got back up and threw punch after punch, relentlessly and Azura merely dodged them all.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE!" screamed Clover in rage. Azura grabbed the last punch and looked her sister in the eye.

"Because I have something to live for. You don't" Azura hissed. She knocked her sister away and Clover jumped up and without strategy jumped on her sister. Azura fell back in surprise as her sister straddled her.

"DIE! You wouldn't ever die. Just die…" Clover sobbed in rage. Tears of anger fell from her eyes and Azura sneered through the pain she felt as Clover punched at her chest.

"Get off me!" Azura snarled, throwing her whip forward. Clover now screamed in pain and fell back. A long cut was visible, marring her face on the left side. It started at her temple and ended at her chin.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that" swore Clover. Azura heaved herself up and reabsorbed the whip.

"So will you!" Azura promised. Clover summoned her staff and Azura brandished her own. And they charged at each other in one final show of dominance.

_**Divinity**_

The girl was led from the other fights until they were by the side of the house where there were no fights. Divinity stared at the teenager in front of her. He must have been at least three years older than herself.

"Hello there, pretty girl" he whispered to her. Divinity stared in shock and she clutched at her katana tighter, ready to spin into action at a moment's notice.

"It is rude to bow out of a fight to challenge another's opponent. Why did you come after me?" Divinity asked, coldly. Drake smiled at her and she couldn't help but notice that it was attractive.

"Because Hatter cared for you, as if you were his little sister. I _was_ going to destroy you but it'd be a waste of…" Drake trailed off, a predatory tone in his voice. Divinity looked at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"Waste of what, exactly?"

"Of talent. Of beauty" Drake commented. Divinity was shocked by the answer but schooled her face into an expression of indifference.

"What does it matter? We are one two different sides. I side with my queen. You side with your self-proclaimed queen. If your side wins, which I doubt, I will be killed anyway" Divinity said, with heavy lidded eyes. Drake nodded, in understanding.

"I know that. And my queen isn't self-proclaimed. She is next in line for the throne. It is only just that she becomes queen" Drake said as he walked forward slowly, his scythe thrown over his shoulder, carelessly.

"That may be but it has been told from the beginning of time that one day a corrupt Club will rise and destroy the delicate balance of the Deck. She will try to force her hand over the lands of Wonderland. But the one with the four ancient parts of Jurisdiction will stop her. Why do you think Alice is here?" Divinity demanded. She took a step back and blinked when suddenly Drake stood right in front of her, looming in front of her.

"To destroy what is left of the so called delicate balance of the Deck. She is nothing…" Drake whispered. Divinity flinched back as Drake hand touched her shoulder and stroked down to her hand that gripped the katana. She threw up the hand in an attempt to get him away from her. Drake blocked it easily and threw her back. She fell on her back and threw her foot out to keep him from hurting her. He fell over her and braced himself on his elbows.

"Get off me" Divinity hissed in anger. Drake smirked down at her and grabbed the hand that was trying to punch him in the face. He balanced himself on one elbow over her before leaning down slightly.

"Don't think so, beautiful" he whispered before kissing her.

_**Alice**_

The soon to be queen slashed down the last of the attackers and she turned to look for her mother, Hatter, and Divinity. She saw only Clover and Azura in one fight and Hatter and the girl, she thought named, Jezebel, fighting somewhere else.

"Hatter!" she shouted as Jezebel almost clipped her beloved in the shoulder. She ran as fast as she could and she jumped and slashed down. Jezebel stared in horror as the burn ran the length of her arm. Jezebel lashed out with the sword but Alice suddenly grew cold. Her eyes darkened and her veins could be seen just underneath her translucent skin.

"You fight me" she snarled. Jezebel stared in shock at the possessed girl. Alice's fist snapped forward and caught her in the jaw. There was a sickening crack and Jezebel couldn't even cry out in pain. Hatter grabbed Alice's hand and turned her to look at her, his expression frightened.

"Cricket…the Ace of Clubs, Drake, took Divinity. He drew her away from here. I don't know where she is" Hatter whispered, frantically. Alice nodded and glanced at her mother and Agnella fighting Clover.

"I'll find her. Let Jezebel go to Clover. She stands no chance against Aunt Agnella and Mother. Make sure all of the soldiers are dead" Alice commanded. Hatter nodded and cast a glance as Jezebel dragged herself over to Clover. Hatter pulled Alice in for a quick kiss that deepened. Minutes went by as they were wrapped in their own world. Alice pulled back first.

"I have to find Divinity…" Alice whispered. Hatter nodded. Suddenly, a piercing scream of rage filled the air and made everyone stop.

"Divinity…"

_**Clover**_

The caramel colored woman glanced at her two sisters, sizing them up. She snarled in anger. She would never win this one, even with Jezebel and Drake. She would need Redd. But Redd was dead and she wasn't coming back.

"What are you thinking about little sister?" Agnella asked. Clover lifted her head, arrogantly. Azura smirked at her transparent ruse.

"I was only thinking about whose side Redd would pick? If that wretched bitch, Alice, hadn't gotten her killed she would still be alive!" Clover snarled. Azura glared at her.

"Watch how you talk about my daughter. You never loved Redd! You were bitter and cold and you tolerated her because she _always_ sided with you" Azura snapped. Agnella nodded in agreement.

"And you hated Azura so she hated her too. Because she was much more powerful than you!" Agnella snapped. Clover snarled.

"It was unnatural! The youngest is never more powerful than one of the older children. Azura's an abomination!" Clover shouted. Azura glared but Agnella held her back and cast Clover a look.

"No…she was chosen to give birth to the Jurisdiction so she was exceptionally powerful. Why don't you understand that you're wrong in all ways?" demanded Agnella. Clover shook her head, ignoring her sister and clutching her head.

"Because I'm _not_ wrong. I was always neglected, never loved. And Azura. Oh Azura! The powerful one! The beautiful one! She was everything to Mother! And so I killed her! I will kill you all!" Clover shouted. As they argued the air grew thick.

And a piercing scream filled the air.

"Divinity…"

The voice was a whisper.

_**Divinity**_

The wild haired girl leaned against the wall. Two silver hilts were in her hand. The blades were one of black and silver fire. Drake stared in interest. Divinity shook in rage as Drake slashed down once more with his scythe. Divinity swung the blade and a streak of fire flew and redirected the curved blade.

"Don't be like that, beautiful" Drake murmured. Divinity shook her head and shook against the wall.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone…" Divinity moaned as terror racked through her body. The Ace of Clubs had just kissed her. And then proceeded to try and kill her.

"Fire…you aren't a Spade. You're just a Jack. Even _Jezebel _can't use my Queen's power. How are you so linked to this Alice?" Drake asked as he walked up to her. He reached through the fire and was able to touch Divinity's shoulder. The fire died down and only surrounded her wrists.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Divinity whispered. Drake looked at her sharply before kissing her forehead and backing away.

"Maybe because I can't…you won't ever be able to get away from me, beautiful. I'll come for you. Don't try to hide. Because I'll find you, pretty girl. I'll find you…" he murmured before streaking to Clover's side. Alice showed up a moment later as Divinity sunk to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, making tracks appear through the dirt that had appeared on her face from her collision with the ground.

"Divinity? What's wrong?" Alice murmured as the black flames died down. She wouldn't question them now. Divinity looked up with dark and scared eyes.

"He's going to come for me…he's going to find me" Divinity managed to get out. Alice helped her up and rage and anger flashed through Divinity, making her shudder. The brunette walked slowly towards Clover, the black fire returning to her two hilts, making them like knives. Drake came into view.

"I'm going to kill you. If you find me, I will kill you. I swear…I'm going to kill you. I will make sure you burn in _hell_!" she whispered. The rest watched in curiosity at the words and the black flames. They quieted down and Divinity fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"And I will find you…" he responded back with a smug look on his face. Clover sneered at her opponents.

"Until next time…" she whispered. And the three were gone.

And Divinity wept.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland but I do own this plot. I have **_**no**_** idea how I'm going to get to the point I want to get to…well, let us just keep going on and see what happens.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 21

Alice watched helplessly as her friend mindlessly babbled, quietly to herself. Hatter's arm was wrapped around her shoulder as they watched the 14-year-old whisper to herself.

"I'm going to kill him…I'm going to kill him…" Divinity whispered. Azura leaned against the doorway and she surveyed the girl as if she were an experiment. But she recognized the symptoms.

"She's been emotionally violated. And possibly physically" Azura commented. Alice spun around but Hatter was the one consumed with an unspeakable rage. He shook with it and he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I'm going to maim him and then kill him" Hatter said in a cold tone. Divinity's head snapped up to look at him with darkened eyes.

"No…he's mine. I'm going to kill him myself. Why are we still here? We should go. It doesn't matter now. Let's go" Divinity said, more to herself than Alice. She got up from the floor and tried to walk past Alice. Alice grabbed her by the shoulders and Divinity looked up at her sharply.

"Divinity…how did you use fire like that? You made black flames. How did you do that?" Alice asked, sharply. More sharply then she intended but it made Divinity answer anyway.

"I don't know. He…he…and I got angry. I was so angry. And suddenly, I thought of how angry you were when bad things happened. And black fire suddenly was all around me and formed two silver hilts in my hand and then erupted. I felt as if I was connected to you" Divinity murmured. Alice nodded and she placed a hand on Divinity cheek. Divinity didn't flinch.

"You will have his head, darling. I swear it" promised Alice. Divinity nodded and Alice held her arms open. Divinity fell into them and rested her head on Alice's collarbone.

"You are safe, my Jack" Alice whispered. Divinity nodded and cleared her throat. She looked at Agnella and Azura. But her gaze was fixed on Azura's eyes.

"Queen Azura, we are to find Faith, right?" asked Divinity. Azura's eyes brightened at the suggestion and she nodded fiercely.

"That is correct. Lead the way" Azura said. Divinity grinned and tilted her head.

"Yes, my lady" she answered before crossing to the door and walking long strides.

"Queen Agnella, shall I return to the palace to watch over?" Benedict asked. Agnella nodded once.

"I will be able to take care of myself. Go on, Benedict" Agnella said. Benedict went in the opposite direction. Divinity stopped, impatiently before continuing to walk. Alice watched her from behind, a calculating look on her face. Agnella and Hatter were on either side of Divinity.

How had Divinity drawn power from her? Was that even possible?

"I know what you're wondering."

Alice spun around to see Azura standing next to her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Divinity either.

"What am I wondering then, Mother?" Alice said, giving her a slight smile. Azura tucked a piece of white blonde hair behind her ear before answering as if she was thinking through her answer.

"Well…finding a Jack is a hard thing to do. Unlike with your typical Ace, there is a deep connection with your Jack. They are like the other half of yourself and when one dies, something in the other dies. For example, according to Divinity, when I had died, Faith broke. She was catatonic because I was her Queen. She had sworn to protect me. If Faith had died, I would've gone into a depression but I wouldn't have gone catatonic. And that bond is strengthened through time. Even if you and Divinity haven't known each other for a long time, you have gone through a lot together. She was able to channel _you_" Azura explained. Alice nodded, in understanding. They reached the edge of the forest.

"Where are the Caterpillar Mountains?" Divinity asked. Hatter tilted his head, though his hat never slid out of place. He pointed towards the east in the woods. Divinity trekked forward and didn't look back to make sure they were following. She didn't know if she was being dramatic.

He had kissed her. An enemy had kissed her like it was nothing. And that wasn't what had made her angry. She had liked it. She had participated. She had kissed him back with just as much fierceness as he had kissed her. It wasn't right. It was very wrong. And she hated herself for enjoying it. And she hated him for like it.

She remembered everything about him and the encounter. She remembered his dark hair, falling to his shoulders had tickled her face. His searing eyes had burned into her, making her cheeks heat up. And that awful smug tone that made her hiss and snarl at him.

And that kiss…what a kiss it was. She had kissed boys before. She _was_ 14 and hormones were all the rage at that age. But she had never felt anything quite like that. What it made it worse was that he was on the order side. The wrong side, to be more specific.

Divinity stepped over a fallen branch and looked back, slightly. She could see Agnella and Hatter right behind her. But she was looking for her queen and her mother. Alice stood farther back with Queen Azura. They were walking in silence but just seeing Alice following made Divinity feel as ease.

"How long have we been walking?" Divinity asked, quietly. Hatter slipped a pocket watch from his pocket and looked at, slowly. He looked back up.

"About an hour now" he answered.

"How far into the forest is Faith?" Azura called out. Divinity looked back and thought about it. She looked around at the dense forest for anything she recognized. A glint of silver caught her eye. A silver ribbon wrapped around a slight tree trunk. She grinned.

"We're about a hundred yards away. We're close, my lady" Divinity promised. Azura nodded and they walked in silence once again. The silence wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Soon a light appeared in the dense forest and they entered a small clearing. A small cottage stood there. It was a one story cottage and Divinity walked up to the door, the others falling back slightly. Azura walked straight next to Divinity and knocked.

"Who is it?" a raspy voice asked. Divinity cleared her throat.

"It's Divinity, Aunt Faith. And I've brought my Queen along and her Ace. And an old friend of yours…" Divinity answered. The door opened slowly and Azura was greeted with someone who was a hollow shell of her Faith.

This Faith had limp red hair that fell bone straight to her waist. She was gaunt and her cheeks were sunken. Her eyes no longer sparkled with mirth or mischief. There was only death. She looked like one of the dead.

"Who are you? You look so much like…" Faith said, trailing off. Azura stepped forward and touched Faith's forehead. Faith jolted as warmth spread through her body.

"Hello, Faith. What have you done to yourself?" Azura asked, with a wry smile. Faith stared in shock and Divinity watched in surprise. This was the most emotion that Faith had ever shown in her presence.

"A-A…no! You're dead! Who the hell are you and why are you impersonating my Queen?" demanded Faith. Azura touched her palm and she drew her hand out, bringing out her whip. Faith stared in shock at the writhing fire. Azura flicked her hand slightly and the whip disappeared.

"It's me, Faith. It's Azura" the elder queen whispered to her Jack. Faith's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're Azura" Faith demanded. Azura's eyes narrowed and she leaned in and brought Faith into a gently hug. They were of equal height, both rather tall. Faith rested her head on Azura's shoulder.

"Tarrant died protecting you. Tarrant was in love you and he didn't tell you until the moment he died. The last words he said were 'Tell my son, that I'm sorry that I could never love his mother. Because I love you too damn much. Don't die, Faith or I'll kill you. And Azura, try not to get in _too_ much trouble and be prepared for when Alice turns two. Then the terror starts'. Those were his words" Azura said, her eyes narrowed slightly. Hatter looked surprised at the words and his eyes misted over slightly.

"Azura…it's you! It's really you…oh my God!" Faith sobbed out in surprise. She clung to Azura tightly, refusing to let go. Azura stumbled inside and they fell onto the couch and Faith curled into Azura's side as Azura ran her fingers through her best friend's hair. Divinity gestured Hatter, Agnella, and Alice forward and they followed her inside.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I'm so sorry that I left you" Azura whispered. Faith looked up at her, angrily.

"You stupid woman! Tarrant died in vain for you! You let yourself get killed. How are you here?" Faith demanded. Azura looked down and cleared her throat. She gestured to Alice and Faith's eyes widened.

"Little Alice, all grown up. You summoned Azura from the dead?" Faith asked. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know what I did. I don't know anything at this point" Alice said, truthfully. Faith looked at Azura in confusion.

"You did not tell her?" Faith asked. Azura shook her head, her eyes down casted.

"No…I was going to tell her after I found you."

"Tell me what?" Alice demanded. Faith looked up, slowly.

"The truth behind everything…starting with the moment you were born" Faith answered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 22

"The truth…" Alice repeated. Faith nodded and leaned back to tell the story. She leaned her head on Azura's shoulder and Alice sat in an armchair across from them. Hatter stood behind the chair and Faith sat cross-legged next to the chair. Agnella settled on the only other armchair in the room.

"The day you were born was a very special day. Tarrant, Hatter's father, and I were waiting for the midwives to finish and when they did we didn't know. Because they were all dead. On the floor. Azura sat on the bed, sweaty, with you in her arms, a huge smile on her face. And she said 'She's a powerful one. She's the Jurisdiction. She is our savior'. And we knew we would have to send you away. And so one year after you were born, Clover came. With our sister Redd. Redd murdered Tarrant with her staff and beheaded him. She came after me but I ran to your room, to protect you" Faith started.

"You looked at me and began to giggle. You stopped when you saw Redd, flying down the hallway after me. Redd saw you and froze inspecting you. And you looked back at her and flames erupted in the doorway. Blue flames blocked the door and she staggered back at the heat. You were the only one not sweating of the unnatural heat and intensity of it all. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Redd rushed off and I heard the screaming of Azura cut off. The heat died down and I entered the room to see Clover and Redd gone. Azura was writhing in pain with four women standing over her and chanting. 'The Morning Star has risen my darling. Goodbye…you have served your purpose'. They said. The leader looked up and it was Queen Amare. And suddenly, they disappeared and Azura wasn't moving. You began to cry from down the hallway and you knew. You knew your mother was gone. I ran to you."

"And you said 'Mama…where's Mama?' I couldn't answer you. You began to scream and I picked you up and you sobbed into my shoulder. I went towards the mirror and went through and put you on the doorstep of the nearest house. And then I was gone…it was over. But I hadn't ever expected you to come back before your time. The White Rabbit led you here after discovering you were alive. He was Redd's personal assassin. And you went on your adventure. Redd saw you and was reminded of how much you were like Azura. Right beneath your innocence was an ancient power, waiting to be awakened. And she tried to kill you. You escaped with the help of the resistance, consisting of several. Hatter tried to lie for you and so did the Cheshire Cat."

Alice shuddered visibly. Hatter's face turned into a sneer and she froze as a familiar aura washed over her.

"The Cheshire Cat, you say…as in _the_ legendary…" Divinity started. Alice felt the pale arms wrapped around her shoulders, the tail twisting around her leg. Divinity stared in shock as the man behind Alice gave a face-breaking grin.

"Gossiping about me…_Alice_. Oh, _Alice_, dear, where have you been?" the voice whispered in her ear. Alice shuddered.

"Please…leave me alone" Alice whispered. Hatter was frozen in shock. Azura stared, her eyes wide.

"You're…you're a _person_!" Azura said, in shock. Cheshire moved sharply and inspected Azura, his eyes going wide.

"_Azura_…Azura of the purest madness…it's intoxicating" Cheshire whispered. His grip loosened on Alice. Alice pulled away from him and he did nothing to stop her. Azura watched in shock and some wariness.

"Why are you a person?" Azura demanded. Cheshire disappeared, his eyes glowing before he reappeared behind Azura. He wound his fingers in her hair and Azura jerked back.

"Get off me!" she hissed. Faith slapped his hand away, harshly and began carding her fingers through Azura's hair. Cheshire hissed and he sat cross legged in mid air. He glanced between Azura and Alice.

"The Ace Card, Alice in all her madness…the Divine one, the Faithful, the Diamond Queen, and the Eternal Spade…all together. In one place…how _amusing_" he drawled. Alice looked at him carefully.

"What is amusing?" she asked. Cheshire floated to in front of her and smirked down at her.

"Tell you for a kiss" he sang. Her face showed open disgust and she took a step back. Cheshire snarled and she composed her face again.

"A riddle. If one of us gets the answer wrong I'll kiss you" Alice promised. Cheshire grinned and looked at the all.

"Answer this riddle: _She is seraphic._

_ She is wild. She is faithful_

_ She is strong._

_ But in her morals she is wrong._

_ Duty above love._

_ Queen before herself._

_ Who am I?_

_ Or more specifically…whoooo are yoooou?_" Cheshire said, grinning.

Divinity paled and Cheshire's grin grew wider. Alice frowned and tilted her head. Azura's frown was deeper.

"I…I don't know" Alice said, in surprise. Cheshire grinned and puckered his lips. Divinity stood up and lifted her chin.

"ME! Divinity!" Divinity shouted. Cheshire snarled at her and gave a very catlike hiss. He stormed up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"You ruined everything! You weren't supposed to put your queen before yourself this time!" Cheshire hissed like a child. Divinity jerked away and bared her teeth at the Cheshire.

"My morals aren't wrong! Duty above anything is important. Especially to my queen. Mind your business, Cat!" Divinity snapped. Cheshire hissed and grabbed Alice by the chin and leaned in to kiss her when suddenly, Alice wasn't there anymore and Azura was. Their lips met and Cheshire smirked against her lips. Azura pulled back in disgust though she wasn't allowed any room. Cheshire's tail was wrapped firmly around her waist.

"You answered the riddle so I am bound to answer. The Ace Card…the most powerful warrior in the Deck. It starts the card game and ends it. The Divine One, the Jack of Spades. A powerful warrior in her own right. The Diamond Queen, the Queen of Diamonds and the King of Diamonds. She is both. The Faithful one…the Jack of Hearts and the King of Spades, as foretold in the riddle of the Caterpillar of Old. The Eternal One, the Queen of Spades, the second most powerful of the Deck. And the most powerful…the wild card…is Alice in all her madness. Or, the formal name…the _Joker_. The most powerful card of the deck. She may be all four. She may be one. But she ends the game and she alone" Cheshire explained.

"But how is that amusing?" Alice asked, confused. Cheshire grinned and tilted his head.

"Alice…you should know by now. _Everything_ is amusing to those who are mad. Maybe you're just not…mad enough? Who wants a sane Queen? Not me…" Cheshire sang. Alice glared at him.

"I am not sane! Thank you very much!" she said, childishly. Cheshire shrugged and turned back to Azura, a leer on his face. She cringed away from him.

"Why wouldn't you ever leave me alone?" Azura asked, quietly. Cheshire leaned in until their foreheads touched. Instead of a possessive kiss her kissed her nose. Azura stared at him in shock.

"Because…everything is nonsense. Nothing is what is because everything is what it isn't. My love for you is insanity…thus makes it real…thus makes it's reality…thus makes me sane. Do you follow?" Cheshire asked. Azura tilted her head.

"I…I think I do. But you are still a cat and I cannot love you" Azura promised. Cheshire laughed, quietly.

"Are you sure about that? You not loving me…is nonsense. You not loving me makes sense…meaning nonsense, meaning real, meaning reality, meaning sane, meaning insane. Do you follow?" Cheshire asked, once again, twisting everything. Azura grinned at the challenge, though no one else understood.

"We'll see, Cheshire. Meaning insane? Meaning sane, meaning nonsense? Twisting my word to mean that I actually love _you_? You'll have to impress me with what twisted scheme you come up with next" Azura laughed. Cheshire kissed her nose one more time before leaning back and his entire body was going except for his large grin and his eyes.

"Remember, Azura…you are _mine_ and mine alone. Alice…is your daughter. She looks just like you. But you…are _mine_. I will see you later, my Azura of the purest madness. Goodbye, Eternal one" he drawled.

And he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 23

"Come on. We have a long way to go" Faith said. She wore her old Jack clothes. It was black tights, knee high navy blue boots, a navy blue dress with frilly cuffs, a tight bodice and a frilly collar. It fell to her knees and she had a double headed sword in her hand. Azura's eyes were glazed over in thought, a goofy grin adorning her face. Alice glanced at her curiously.

"Insanity meaning sanity, huh?" Azura murmured to herself giggling. Alice stared in horror and disbelief.

"Mother! Are you…_fantasizing _about the _Cat_?" Alice demanded. Azura stiffened and glanced around her at the varying amount of disgust on their faces. Azura waved her hand with a nervous laugh.

"_Me_? Fantasizing about a Cat that's been obsessed with me since I was 12 years old? Psh! I'm not fantasizing about anyone let alone a Cat! Heh…" she said, nervously. Divinity cast the former Queen a look before turning towards Faith.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late" Divinity said. Faith nodded in agreement.

"I agree completely" Faith said. Alice secured her sword to her waist, making the flame go out to avoid it burning her clothes. Hatter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled, leaning her head to his shoulder.

"How far away are the mountains?" asked Alice. Faith smiled and pointed to the far out of the forest. Alice looked up and saw the Caterpillar Mountains. They couldn't be too far. They were rather close and Alice looked at it like a challenge.

"We can get there in 20 minutes. I'm sure of it. Come on" Alice said, breaking away from Hatter and walking with a determined pace. Faith and Azura trailed behind. Divinity was not far behind them and bringing up the rear. Hatter matched Alice's pace perfectly.

"I've missed you, love" Hatter said, quietly. Alice looked at Hatter in curiosity and her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice. Hatter wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and brought her closer. He breathed in her blonde hair and sighed, as the scent comforted him.

"You hair smells like peppermint. Peppermint tea. I think that's my new favorite type of tea. When we get back we should have tea" Hatter said. Alice smirked in amusement. She shook her head and sighed.

"Hatter…it seems that you're going through withdrawal from not having any tea. Speaking of tea, what kind of tea were you having when I showed up at your house a couple of weeks ago…that seems like years ago" Alice sighed, getting off track. Hatter tilted his head and smiled.

"I had been currently drinking sweet grass tea. It's not my favorite but it's good" Hatter said. Alice tilted her head and sighed, tiredly.

"I see. What _was_ you favorite type of tea? I don't know anything about you but I love you. I want to know about you. What you're favorite color is. What your favorite food is. About your life before I came" Alice insisted. Hatter frowned in confusion.

"Oh…well, my favorite color would be pine tree and coin. My favorite food would be sugar cubes. And my life…" he trailed off. Alice looked at him strangely. It was her turn to be confused.

"Is pine tree and coin a color?"

"Oh you would call it forest green and silver. I also like blue-white. The color of your eyes. My life was a difficult one. I'm about 3 years older than you. My father was your mother's Ace. He died protecting your mother and Faith. I was only 3 years old and my mother sat waiting for days. He said the mission would only last a couple days. When we didn't hear from him for a few weeks. We went to find Faith. We couldn't find her so the next best person was Queen Agnella. When we reached the palace she was sitting on the throne and at her feet was a box. There were four keyholes" Hatter said. Alice froze.

"One was red, one was green, one was crystal clear, and one was blue" Alice started. Hatter nodded, glad that she had recognized the box he was talking about. Hatter sighed.

"Queen Agnella sat me on her lap and she looked at me. My mother was frantic at her next words. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that someone…_someone_ was crying for me. I didn't hear it through my ears. I heard it my head. And that person was screaming 'Mama, Mama'. The Queen to realize that and had smiled at me and said 'Hello Hatter, aren't you a handsome little Ace?' My mother screamed at that point and began to cry as she realized that her son was now the Ace of Spades, meaning my father had died" Hatter said, flatly. Alice stared in shock and bit her lip.

"Then what happened?" she asked, almost scared to ask. Hatter looked like he was in so much pain, just speaking about the moment his life changed for good.

"My mother tried to take me away when I suddenly latched onto the box and picked up and looked at. And then I spoke the words that sealed my fate. 'She's crying. Mommy, Alice is crying'. I said that and my mother froze and asked who Alice was. And I looked at her like she was crazy. And I said 'Mommy, Alice is my Queen. She's mine.' And she suddenly knew what I was talking about. My mother committed suicide that day. She had lost two of the most important people in her life to mother and daughter, Azura and Alice. I was at the palace until I turned 14 and I moved into my own house."

"And then you came…" he trailed off. Alice held up her hands in confusion. She stepped over a stray root and frowned.

"Time moves differently in England opposed to Wonderland, right? It's strange. I don't know _how_ time moves" Alice sighed, hopelessly confused. Hatter laughed and shook his head.

"Time moves however She wishes to. If Fate wills something Time followed her example. It was Fate that made me love you and to accommodate that love Time made it so that you would be 16 when you returned and not too much younger than me" Hatter explained. Alice stared at him wide eyed and cleared her throat.

"Uh did you just say that as if Time and Fate were actual people?" asked Alice. Hatter smiled, secretively but said nothing. He grabbed her hand as they reached the bottom of the largest mountain.

"So we're here. Where are the Caterpillars?" Divinity asked. Faith smiled and pointed at the large archway in the base.

"The mountains completely hollow. They're in there. Go and see" Faith suggested. Alice nodded and walked into the dark mountain, blissfully unaware of the possession of power she was about to have.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. This was inspired by the song 'My Lullaby' from Lion King 2 so don't sue me! I don't own that either.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 24

Alice walked into the biggest mountain, darkness shrouding her and the group behind her. Suddenly, someone was on one side of her and light erupted in the darkness. A gigantic caterpillar was at her side and she kept her surprise behind a careful mask.

"Alice of the Morning Star. We have been expecting you" it said before slithering off, more like a snake than a caterpillar.

"It knows you, Alice…this is dangerous" whispered Faith. Alice looked at her mother's Jack and nodded, slowly.

"I know…but the Caterpillars know everything, right?" Alice asked. Divinity nodded and tilted her head.

"That is correct. What happens when they bless her?" asked Divinity. Agnella cleared her throat, signifying that she was going to begin an intellectual lecture.

"Well, we will be able to witness what is going on but we can not interfere or we'll end up killing her. The amount magic needed to bless _her_ will be immense so I wonder how they will accomplish this. Even Azura can not interfere" Agnella explained. Alice nodded and they walked into a cave that was lit by torches. There was a circle of Caterpillars surrounding a wooden crib of sorts that was just large enough to fit Alice.

"Alice, I am the Blue Caterpillar, leader to them all. Please join us, so we may please you, my dear" the Caterpillar said. Alice assumed that it was a male and walked forward, slowly. She sat down and suddenly a shockwave of magic erupted. Agnella, Azura, Hatter, Faith, Benedict, and Divinity were thrown against the wall.

"What just happened!" shouted Divinity in horror and a bit of awe. The Red Caterpillar grinned.

"They're coming…" she said. The Red Caterpillar slithered forward and laid one of it's many hands on Alice's forehead when Alice's eyes flickered close.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power…" the Red Caterpillar grinned. Suddenly, ghostly women appeared. There were four.

One was in long red, black, and gold robes. Her long black hair was piled on her head and she wore a golden circlet. She was grinning; her red lips making her look clownish and cruel. She had the scepter of the Hearts in her hand.

The second eldest was wearing a beautiful dress of pure white and her skirts were wide. Her face was almost translucent and her lips were also the palest pink. She had the scepter of Diamonds.

The third eldest was a woman that greatly resembled Clover. It was Amare…her lips were twisted in a cruel smile and she was brushing back Alice's hair. She had long green robes and she wore the Crown of Wonderland proudly on her head. She kissed Alice's forehead, never taking her eyes off the people and the Caterpillars lining the walls.

The last looked like Alice except she was a brunette. She had long flowing black hair and her eyes were the eyes of a Spade, icy blue. She had the same delicate nose and face structure and her eyes were just as cruel as Alice's and Azura's. She stood with the scepter of Spades in her hand.

"But I don't want…" Alice whispered, her eyes closed. Amare sent her a glare and Alice shuddered and moved in closer to the small bed.

"Hush! Hush my little one…Setsuko…let us start" Amare commanded towards the Diamond. Setsuko, the Diamond stepped forward and brushed the girl's hair back. She looked at the Spade, Adena.

"What are you doing to my baby!" shrieked Azura. Adena glided forward and looked at her with burning eyes. Anila, the Heart grinned, crazily at Azura's reaction.

"We are…blessing her. She is not yours. She is ours. Oh little one, you must be exhausted" Adena snapped at Azura, her voice growing softer as she spoke to Alice. Amare grinned and her voice took on a slightly softer one.

"_Sleep my little Alice._

_Let your dreams take wing._

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a queen_" Amare sung to the child. Alice nodded and sighed.

"Goodnight…" Alice whispered, before she started to snore very softly. Divinity screamed.

"Stay awake, Alice!" she shouted. The Green Caterpillar grinned.

"It's too late. She's being blessed. There's nothing you can do. They have complete power over her now" the Green Caterpillar hissed. Adena brushed back Alice's hair and smiled.

"_We've been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When we think of what those morons did_

_We get a little tense_" Adena sang. It sounded almost like a…lullaby. Alice sighed in her sleep, her mind filled with the images of what they were singing.

"What are you telling her! You're brainwashing her!" Hatter shouted. Amare cackled and brushed back the girl's hair.

"That may be…but she's mine to mold now" Amare promised.

"_But we dream a dream so pretty_

_That we don't feel so depressed_

'_Cause it soothes our inner insanity_

_And it helps us get some rest_" Anila cackled. Amare waved her hands suddenly, air erupted from Anila, sweeping over Alice, swirling her hair around but not disturbing her deep sleep. Stone swirled in a protective circle, intensifying the magical barrier. Fire raged around in a circle, white and blue fire swirling. Finally the magical barrier seemed to turn to water and froze over in ice.

"_The sound of Azura's dying gasp_

_Her sister, Clover, squealing in my grasp!_

_Her Jack's mournful cry!_

_That's my lullaby!_" Amare sung, lowly, to the child as if it were her own. Benedict struggled against the bonds.

"Why are you so angry at our queens?" demanded Benedict. Amare tilted her head and she sent them a vicious grin.

"They have our positions. They are simply in our way. Clover is unwittingly protecting our key to immortality…_Alice_" Setsuko sighed, smiling. She tilted her head at the Caterpillars and they chanted.

"Alice fell down the rabbit hole! Alice fell from grace! Alice fell into the looking glass. Alice fell from innocence. Alice fell from grace. Alice, Alice, Alice…welcome to Hell!" the Caterpillars chanted. Alice smiled through her blissful sleep as the blessing of the Morning Star seeped through to her.

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes, they're dead, so I'll forgive_

_Trouble is, I know it's petty…_

_But I'd hate to let their children live._"

Amare's low voice filled the room, creating a scary echo. Divinity watched Alice with growing horror and Faith shuddered at the idea that this lullaby gave her. It was pure evil. Anila tossed her hair back.

"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase the new Deck up a tree!" Anila snarled, glaring at Agnella and Azura. They shuddered at the first cards attitude and cringed into the rock even as it threatened to pierce through their fragile skin.

"_Oh the battle may be bloody_

_But that kind of works for me!_

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls!_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby!_" Amare said. Suddenly, her eyes grew darker with anger, rage, and sadness. She looked away as Adena let out a gasp and kissed Alice's forehead.

"You look just like him, my darling…" Amare whispered.

"Like who?" Faith whispered. Adena glared at her for her intervening in the blessings of the Morning Star. She moved slowly, circling the cradle and Divinity felt pain as the lullaby infiltrated Alice's mind. It was affecting her as well. They were too deeply connected for it not to.

"_Luke is gone…but Adena's still around._

_To love this little lass_

'_Till she learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_" Adena sung, scraping her long nails against the icy barrier creating a frightening squeal that grated on the captives' ears.

"Sleep you little brat…I mean precious little queen!" Anila snarled, before Amare, Adena, and Setsuko sent her a vicious glare. Setsuko stood next to Alice, cradling her head, as if protecting her from Anila.

"_One day when you're big_

_And strong!_" Setsuko promised. Amare's hand shot up and a whole block of rock disappeared to allow light to shine in on Alice. The Caterpillars moved in to bow to the heiress of the original Deck of Cards. There were shouts of approval.

"_You will be a queen!_

_The pounding of the drums of war!_

_The thrill of Alice's mighty roar!_" Amare proclaimed. Alice was starting to shake in her sleep as the shout and screams grew louder and angrier and all together much more horrifying to the spectators.

"_The joy of vengeance!_" Anila shouted. Setsuko cut her off by shoving her to the side. Anila glared.

"_Testify!_" Setsuko cheered for her two younger sisters.

"_I can hear the cheering!_" Adena decided, tossing her long brunette hair behind her shoulder to reveal her glowing blue eyes. The eyes glowed with pure insanity. She was decidedly not in her right mind. None of them were.

"_Alice! What a queen!_" Anila and Setsuko sung. Anila said it rather sarcastically and Setsuko ignored her and sung it with a bright and wide smile that really did number on how just sane even the Caterpillars thought they were.

"_Payback time is nearing._

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood red sky!_" Adena and Amare chanted in melodic voices that were almost like a drug. Amare and her joined hands with their sisters. They circle Alice and suddenly air blew holes in the mountains. The surrounding mountains were crumbling. Fire was erupting randomly through the mountains. Ice was warring against the fire, and there was a large shockwave of magic that erupted from the one mountain.

"_That's my lullaby!_" Amare screamed, everyone in Wonderland hearing the crazed scream. Suddenly, Adena flew into Alice. Alice's eyes snapped open and she screams as the Fallen Spade flew into her. Setsuko followed her into the girl's body and Alice's eyes flashed a pale pearl color. Anila's spirit slammed into her and Alice's eyes flashed red. Amare smirked and she cackled loudly.

"She's mine! Wonderland is mine!" she cackled, amplifying her voice across the lands. She took Alice by the shoulders and sunk into her. Alice's eyes turned green and swirled. Her pupils were black. But the first wing around it was blue-white, the next ring was green, then pearl and then red. Brunette streaks covered her once blonde hair and she grasped the cradle as her nails extended slightly, painfully. She turned to Azura slowly.

"What is it Mummy?" she asked in a low voice that sounded just like Amare's. Azura's eyes widened as the barriers fell with a wave of Alice's hand.

"I'm not your mother!" Azura screamed. Alice's eyes widened and a cackle escaped her lips.

"But you are my mummy…you _are_! You gave birth to the Morning Star! Wonderland is mine!" Alice cackled and she slammed her foot down and the top of the Caterpillar Mountain exploded, Alice's crazed laughter echoing throughout the din of the explosion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 25

Alice moved slowly and the Caterpillars bowed to her and she looked at Hatter. She crossed over to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I feel…_power_. I feel raw power. It's absolutely intoxicating!" Alice gasped in her normal voice now. Her eyes however, never returned to normal. Hatter looked at her and studied her.

"What's wrong Alice?" he whispered, running his hand through her long streaked hair. Alice smiled, a twisted version of her old one. It looked tainted in some way.

"I hear voices in my head. It's the voices that sang me my lullaby…" Alice whispered. Hatter frowned.

"The lullaby…what do you remember about it?" Hatter asked. Alice concentrated, thinking about what he was saying before shaking her head and sighing in annoyance.

"I remember nothing. I…was _asleep_, Hatter. What did you expect me to remember? I just know that the lullaby. I don't remember what it said but I know it was important" Alice said. Hatter closed his eyes and wrapped Alice in a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. Hatter shook his head and sighed. He kissed her sweetly.

"You…you just scared me, that's all. Don't ever do that again, cricket" Hatter said. Alice laughed and nodded but then she looked into his serious eyes.

"Hatter…"

"Promise me, Alice. Swear it" he prompted. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I swear I won't ever worry you again" she promised. He smiled, contently, knowing already that the promise had been made in vain. He would always be worried about the girl in his arms.

"Alice! You're okay. I was so scared for you" Azura said, rushing over and gathering her daughter in a hug. Divinity tackled Alice as well and hugged her tightly. Alice laughed and hugged them back. Suddenly, Azura turned to look at the Purple Caterpillar.

"Hello, Azura. I have a question and an answer. Which one would you like? If you choose the right answer you might get both" prompted the Purple Caterpillar. Azura could tell this one was female. She tilted her head.

"I will receive the question. You may ask me" prompted Azura. The Purple Caterpillar smirked and morphed into a woman. She had a long face and dark violet hair piled on top of her head. She wore a purple and gold robe. Her eyes were a vibrant magenta and she smirked at Azura. She stroked down Azura's face and leaned in.

"Where is he? Where is Phoebus?" she whispered. Azura stood frozen and Alice froze at the name.

"Daddy…where is Daddy?" Alice whispered, suddenly knowing the name. Azura shuddered and her eyes widened. She closed them in pain as she thought about her lover who would have become King of the Spades, not a week after she had been killed.

"I don't know…" Azura whispered. The Purple Caterpillar smirked.

"He left Wonderland."

"Why?" asked Azura. The Purple Caterpillar shrugged before beginning to walk away. Azura stared after her with a horrorstruck face before she stopped and turned around as if she suddenly knew the answer to Azura's question.

"Oh right…ask Cheshire."

Suddenly, there was a laugh and purple smoke swirled and formed the Cheshire Cat and Azura stared with blank eyes as he swirled into being. He stared at her with hungry eyes and approached her, ignoring how Faith tried to shield her from him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't move an inch.

"Where is Phoebus?"

Cheshire suddenly froze up and pulled away from her and took a step back. She snaked an arm around his neck and brought him closer, not letting him go. He said nothing and didn't even look her in the eye.

"Where is Phoebus?" demanded Azura, a more determined look on her face. Cheshire slipped from her grasp and suddenly Azura brandished her fiery whip and let it fly down on him. He didn't even attempt to move. It slashed at his arm, leaving a burning welt on his bare skin.

"I sent him away from Wonderland" Cheshire said, simply. Azura let the burning whip fly down once more.

"Why? Why did you send him away? WHY!" she shrieked. Cheshire dodged the next blow as it came close to singeing his hair. Azura launched herself at him, straddling him. She glared down at him.

"Why do you think, Azura? You were dead. Phoebus loved you and his daughter and his lover were gone. He was dying inside. He was going _sane_. He was becoming _rational_. Would you have wanted your lover to suffer a life of rationality and sanity? I hated Phoebus but I loved you too much to let him stay and kill himself. So I sent him away from everything that reminded him of you" Cheshire said, flatly. Azura froze, her long blonde hair falling from its elegant bun.

Agnella stared intently. Everyone was quiet except for the quiet giggles escaping from the Caterpillars. She couldn't help but think of the first time Azura and Phoebus had met. They had been teenagers then. Phoebus had been 16, if her memory served correct and Azura had been 14. She had punched him for insulting her before straddling him and beating him to a pulp.

But now…there was something there. Cheshire's deep rusty red hair went into his dark eyes and he looked at her with an emotion that could only be called adoration. Azura was staring at him with her wide and surprised eyes. Agnella couldn't help but think of how much she reminded her of Alice.

Her wavy hair fell, brushing his face.

"I feel like I'm intruding" Divinity whispered to her aunt. Faith's lips were pursed, disapprovingly. She shook her head and started walking forward when Agnella grabbed her arm.

"Wait…I have a feeling this is _supposed_ to happen" Agnella commented. Alice rolled her eyes at her aunt. She sighed.

"Of course this is supposed to happen! The Purple Caterpillar wouldn't have said a damn thing if this wasn't supposed to happen" Alice hissed. She watched as her mother watched the man…Cat underneath her.

"You…you sent him away for _me_?" Azura asked. Cheshire wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Didn't I say that, love? This is insanity, which is sanity. And you have to go. Clover is almost here" Cheshire whispered. Azura nodded before crashing her lips down on Cheshire's own. Faith swooned at the sight of her Queen kissing the man or Cat she had sworn to hate. Alice cringed at the thought of her mother kissing fiercely with the man who had attempted to make her love him. They broke apart and Cheshire gave a wide smile.

"She's here and I am gone. If she found me…she's here" Cheshire whispered, sitting up. Azura looked at him evenly in the eye.

"Thank you. Three chances" she whispered. Cheshire nodded in understanding before disappearing, the wide smile of accomplishment never leaving his face. Divinity looked slightly green.

"That…that was…eww" Divinity whispered. Azura stared at the spot where Cheshire had been with a dazed smile on her face.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around Divinity's waist and lips were on her neck. She stiffened at the familiar feeling and she jerked.

"Well if it isn't the little Jurisdiction and her posse" a patronizing voice said. Suddenly, Alice's eyes glowed even brighter and she turned, hiding her shock at seeing Drake all over Divinity and glared at the woman.

"Clover."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice nor do I own Wonderland. If I did…well, you don't want to know. Now…it gets a little twisted.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 26

"Clover."

The declaration wasn't need and the woman in question stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you had received your gift. I felt the backlash of power. So why don't you tell Auntie Clover what the Caterpillars gave you?" Clover asked, sweetly and she smirked.

"_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a queen_" sang Alice. She began circling Clover and suddenly she split into five. There was Alice. There was Setsuko. There was Anila. There was Adena. And then there was Amare.

"_But we dream a dream so pretty_

_That we don't feel so depressed._

_Cause it soothes our inner insanity_

_And it helps us get some rest_" Alice declared. Clover watched in horror. She tried to break out of the circle but did nothing. She stared at her sisters, pleading but they were just as horrorstruck as her. Hatter stared with a grim expression and Drake and Jezebel only looked slightly confused.

"_The sound of Clover's dying gasp!_

_Her little Jack squealing in my grasp!_

_Her evil Ace's mournful cries!_

_That's my lullaby!_" Alice sang. Suddenly, the four merged into her and she looked at Clover with many ringed eyes. She smirked as Clover took a step back. Clover shook her head.

"What is that? Why were the Fallen here?" demanded Clover. Alice's grin grew wider and went past insane and straight to twisted and sadistic. She caressed the hilt of her sword before she plunged her hand into the earth and pulled back out, rocks floating out around her fingers.

"I was just telling you what the Caterpillars gave me. The lullaby of the Morning Star. Did you know that our line is called the Fallen? And that the Jurisdiction is also the Morning Star, the final Fallen. They gave me _power_. The power to destroy…you" she whispered the last word before launching herself at the woman. She gave a devastating spinning kick to Clover. She shot her hand down and a rock staff flew into her hand and she spun it around her, her eyes glowing green now.

"I'll let you go if you tell me one thing" Alice responded. The idea had just suddenly occurred to her as if whispered. She needed to find him. He was a threat to the Grand Plan, the voices whispered.

"What?"

"Where. Is. The. White. Rabbit?" Alice hissed.

_**Divnity**_

Divinity was frozen in shock as she couldn't move. Drake was right behind her. He had found her. She looked at Faith, her lip trembling.

"Auntie…help me" she whispered. Faith nodded once. She turned and glanced at Azura. She was still staring at the spot where Cheshire had left her. Jezebel was sneaking towards her. Faith ran towards Divinity and struck Drake in the back. Drake tumbled onto Divinity and Divinity moved out of the way before he could fall on top of her.

"Auntie, Azura!" Divinity said, pointing at Azura and how Jezebel was about to attack her. Suddenly, purple smoke appeared and Azura spun around and kicked Jezebel's legs from underneath her. Divinity turned back around as Drake stumbled up and glared at Faith.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you interrupt my time with this beautiful girl?" demanded Drake. Faith sneered before pulling her double sword from her back and holding it by the jointed hilt and pulled them apart.

"Don't touch my niece. Or you'll lose a part of you that is not regularly seen, little boy" Faith sneered. And then she launched herself at him with the intent to kill.

_**Azura**_

Azura kicked Jezebel's legs from underneath her and a hand shot out from the smoke and caught Jezebel by the throat. Cheshire emerged from it with a pair of sai. He threw Jezebel to the ground and glared at her staggering form.

"No one tries to sneak up on _my_ Queen except for me!" Cheshire snapped. Jezebel looked up with wide eyes and she gulped. Azura smirked at the man who loved her and gave Jezebel an insane grin. Jezebel stumbled upwards and glared at the Cat.

"The Cheshire Cat. You're…you're choosing a side, I see" Jezebel sighed, almost in defeat but not quite. Cheshire gave a purr and caressed her face before kicking her in the middle of her chest. She flew across and fell to the ground, catching everyone's attention.

"What was your first clue, Jezebel?" he purred. He stood protectively in front of Azura and glared at the teenager on the ground.

"If you aren't on my side then you're the enemy" Jezebel hissed before throwing her foot forward and knocking upside the head. He stumbled and Azura caught him. Jezebel took off towards Divinity as Clubs and Hearts began to pour in.

_**Jezebel**_

Jezebel ran as fast as she could as she propelled herself over the meaningless soldiers below her, in both ways. Meaning elevation wise and hierarchy wise. She was the Jack of Clubs and _no one_ was going to get the glory of killing Divinity of the Spades except for her.

The redheaded girl loved her queen, no doubt about that. But she had a personal vendetta against Divinity. She had stolen his attention. She had stolen her brother's attention from her and now she would pay.

Drake had never declared his love for her like she tried to everyday but it didn't matter. As long as he loved her, only if it was only in a sisterly way it was okay. Because she knew that she was in love with him. But the light that had entered his eyes when he saw Divinity was unacceptable.

It was wrong and she would kill her for it.

Jezebel landed in front of Divinity, her emerald eyes filled with bloodlust. Divinity smirked and got into a stance.

"You're going to pay. I'm going to turn you into a pile of meaningless limbs and feast on your bone marrow" Jezebel hissed. Divinity smirked as she saw how angry Jezebel was.

"Isn't that a little morbid for you Jezebel? It was foolish of you to try and kill Azura. If only Cheshire wasn't here you might have…no you're still too much of an idiot" Divinity taunted. Jezebel snarled in anger before slashing down at her. Before Divinity could even move a scythe blocked what would've been a devastating move. Jezebel stared in shock as Drake pulled back his weapon and she saw Faith and Divinity staring with the same shock.

"Don't Jezebel. Leave. Her. Alone" Drake hissed at his sister. Jezebel stared at him with wide eyes and bared her teeth.

"Tell that to Clover, brother. What are you protecting the Spade for?" Jezebel demanded. Drake looked from the fourteen-year-old Jack to his sister and his face suddenly made him look older and haunted.

"I don't know."

Jezebel rolled her eyes and she launched herself back at Divinity only to be met with a flash of silver and then blood.

Her own blood.

_**Alice**_

Clover gave her a look of surprise and then brushed it off, as if not knowing what she was talking about.

"How would I know where that silly rabbit is? He was my sister's servant. Not mine" she exclaimed with a brush of her hand. Alice glared at her, her hands tightening on the sword in her hands.

"Clover, I'm not going to ask again. Tell me or I'll go to someone else" she demanded, seeing Cheshire out of the corner of her eye, fighting alongside Azura. They were like a whole as he swung her around to kick the surrounding Cards.

"Who else could you go to? The only ones who _could_ tell you is the Rabbit himself, the Caterpillars, who are only loyal to the Fallen, and the one neutral person in the entire country" Clover snapped. Alice's lips curled into a smirk that made Clover slightly scared.

"He's not neutral anymore, Clover." Clover turned slowly to see her sister standing with the redheaded Cat.

_**Clover**_

Clover couldn't help but freeze in terror. She saw Azura standing there with Cheshire's arm wrapped around her waist and then she saw red and green. Clover shook with rage.

How _dare_ she? She had known! She had confided in her sisters!

Long ago, she had had a crush on Cheshire…she had been a silly child then, she knew. And she knew that it was impossible. The Cat was a neutral force that kept the balance in order. He controlled that and if he falling in love or caring for anything that wasn't as neutral as he, should ever tip it then…the events would be catastrophic. Clover turned away from Alice ignoring her and storming over to Azura and Cheshire.

She glared at the two and the fallen soldiers surrounding them.

"How dare you? How dare you?" roared Clover in rage and anguish. Cheshire's eyes widened and he pulled away from Azura. Azura looked at him in shock and complete confusion.

"Clover…why don't you calm down…" he trailed off as he had nothing else to say. Clover's lips curled back into a fearsome sneer.

"Have you forgotten your duty? Your duty since the _beginning_. You TOLD me you weren't allowed to fall in love. Liar!" Clover shouted. Azura's eyes widened and she frowned.

"I'd appreciate, doll, if you didn't remind me of my duty. I've had it since the birth of Time, given to me by Fate. I know of it. I didn't lie. And I'm _not_ in love" Cheshire hissed, scathingly. Clover snorted and growled at the two.

"Right…" she hissed. There was a scream of pain that belonged to her Jack. She spun around and looked with wide eyes at the girl moaning on the ground. Her chest was covered in blood and her shirt was ripped open, exposing the armor underneath. Clover's eyes widened as she saw the Spade Jack on the ground behind Drake, blood dripping from the scythe.

Drake was staring in wonder at the weapon in his hand. Jezebel screamed in pain again and looked at Faith in wonder.

"My Queen! She's going to die!" Drake shouted. Clover watched as he scooped up his screaming sister. Her Ace shot the Jack on the ground an apologetic look. She glared at growled.

"Let's go!" Clover hissed, before looking at Cheshire. He looked at her, impassively when she suddenly felt her fist snap forward and she heard a satisfying crack. Cheshire clutched his broken nose and Azura looked at him in worry.

"You bitch!" hissed Azura. Clover sneered before glaring at Alice.

"The abandoned Hearts Castle, in the Chessboard Desert. Find the Red Lady and White Lady and you'll find the Rabbit."

"Go before I kill you where you stand."

Clover chuckled at Alice's naivety and she shook her head. She could see in Alice's multicolored eyes that she was confused. She took in Alice's different appearance. She was no less beautiful but she was different.

She was truly becoming the Jurisdiction and that wasn't good. Her skin was translucently beautiful, blue veins visible just underneath her skin. She looked at the girl's jugular, wanting nothing then to slash her throat open. Or snap her neck. But that wasn't possible.

"You owe me a debt. You didn't win the information. I'll be back to collect my debt before I kill you" snarled Clover before she ran. She looked at Drake again who was still staring at the damned Jack.

She watched as the Jack mouthed to Drake, "Thank you."

He nodded once and Clover's eyes narrowed.

Something needed to be done.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Sorry to disappoint. I'll try to make the chapters longer. This one will be a decent length, more than 5 pages.**

Mad as a Hatter

Chapter 27

Cheshire leaned against the wall, his head leaned back as Azura knelt next to him, cleaning his nose with the towel she had gotten from the Caterpillars. She knew Alice, Faith, Divinity, and Hatter were discussing what had happened with the Jack and Ace of Clubs. Agnella was going around making sure every last soldier was dead before Alice and Azura could go and turn the carcasses to ash.

"Thank you, Blue. You _do_ care don't you" Cheshire smirked as his nose began rapidly healing. Azura's brow furrowed. How was he able to do that?

It wasn't natural, even for Wonderland.

"Cat…Cheshire, what is the duty Clover was talking of?" asked Azura. Cheshire's smirk slid off his face and his eyes narrowed, his cat-like gaze glowing.

"That's not important. What's important is _you_ and _me_?" he said, giving her a strained smiled, as he trailed his hand along her thigh. She slapped his hand away and sent him a vicious glare that just made him leer at her even more.

"Like hell it isn't important. And since when was there a _you_ and a _me_? Cheshire I'm not 16 anymore. I'm supposed to be 41 years old even if I look only 25. Stop treating me as such" Azura snapped. Cheshire's eyes blazed.

"I know that. What I do is my business Azura" Cheshire hissed as a cat. Azura grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward until they were nose to nose.

"Cheshire it became my business just now. Do you know that when I was 14 years old I was tutored? I met you when I was 12. And when I was 14, I was learning about important figures. Imagine my surprise when you were one. You were the one neutral force in all of Wonderland. You held loyalty to no one except yourself and two others. My tutor told me you kept balance and that was all. That's why you knew so much because it was job to. I asked and asked so many people what it was that you did and no one knew except my mother. And she said, once I became Queen, if I become Queen, I would know. So tell me how does Clover know?" Azura said, quietly. Cheshire jerked back and stopped, millimeters from slamming his head on the rocky wall.

"She found out from Redd. Redd told her. I don't want to tell you because it's a dangerous job. Telling you would be putting…" he trailed off, looking away. Azura grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You. Need. To. Trust. Me."

"I can't _afford_ to put my trust in you, Azura!"

The shout drew the attention of the others and they looked at them in curiosity. Faith looked like she was about to make her way over to them. Azura held up her hand and shook her head. Faith withdrew, nodding.

"You're serious. You never call me by my name unless you're serious" Azura said, quietly, pulling back slightly. She brought her legs up to her chest and looked at Cheshire with dark eyes.

"I've never been more serious. Azura…this isn't an easy job, what I do I mean. I'm breaking several rules just being here. I'm supposed to observe. And offer help when the rules allow it. But being here, with you, isn't supposed to be an option" Cheshire said, quietly. Azura's eyes narrowed.

"And why not? We need your help" Azura insisted. She felt like she was 14 again, demanding information. She didn't feel like the Queen she knew she was.

"Azura what I'm about to tell you cannot be told to anyone. Especially, not Alice. Because that is the job of my bosses. Do you hear me?" demanded Cheshire. Azura's eyes widened at his frantic tone. Azura nodded once and Cheshire leaned in to whisper the words into her ear.

"My job is to keep balance. To keep the balance between all that is real and all that is isn't. I am the in between. I was created thousands of years ago, in the beginning. By Fate and Time. They are who must tell Alice. I am neutral because I am real and I am not. I'm insanity and I am sanity. I am balanced. And that is why I cannot love. Ever. Because if I let emotion get in my way of protecting the balance then everything will crumble unless I can somehow balance my love with hatred. And I can't hate. No one has ever done anything to make me hate them. Do you understand?" Cheshire whispered, hurriedly.

Azura was frozen where she sat and looked at him with wide but comprehending eyes. Cheshire stood up and looked away as if nothing was wrong.

"Unfortunately, I already broke rule one. Don't choose a side. And the reason I broke rule one is because I broke rule two. Don't fall in love."

Azura was suddenly standing in one fluid moment before she took hold of Cheshire's shoulders and pushed him against the hard rock wall. Cheshire stared at her with wide and uncomprehending eyes.

"Blue, what—" Cheshire started. He was cut of as Azura slammed her lips into his and Cheshire's arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Azura's arms wrapped around Cheshire's neck. She entangled her long fingers in his long hair and it took several minutes for everyone to realize what they were doing.

"Eep!" Divinity shrieked. Azura and Cheshire didn't move from their positions of being melded to each other. Alice shook her head and turned to look in the opposite direction from her mother and the man who had once lusted after her.

"Give them their privacy. Divinity, if I'm correct…the Ace of Clubs sexually assaulted you?" Alice asked. Divinity and Faith shook their head. Hatter frowned.

"But that's what it sounded like" he remarked. Faith sighed.

"That's not what it was. I don't know about the first time but…that wasn't what it was. I don't know what it was but it wasn't sexual assault" Faith stated, clearly. Divinity nodded.

"The first time…when he kissed me, he was toying with me. He was trying to make me submit to his will. But this time, it was like he was trying to keep me to himself, to only fight him. And then Jezebel came and everything just happened so quickly. Apparently, she's his sister" Divinity explained. Faith frowned and shook her head, slightly worried.

"What…what's wrong?" asked Hatter. Faith looked around as Agnella continued to check each fallen soldier's pulse. Cheshire and Azura wandered over to join the conversation.

"There was something unnatural about the way that she protected him and got angry. Jezebel I mean. She went absolutely psychotic. That's not so much a bad thing. I've had my fair shares of psychos. I dated one for a time but when they go psycho on you…not so great. It was almost as if…" Faith trailed off. Azura's eyes widened as she realized what Faith was saying.

"As if?" Alice inquired, genuinely curious as to why Faith, Cheshire, and Azura looked mildly disgusted and absolutely surprised.

"It was as if she was in love with him" Azura concluded. Divinity's eyes widened and suddenly the jealous rage Jezebel had went into made sense.

"That's…that's _sick_" Hatter said, his nose wrinkled. Alice seemed to be in deep thought. Agnella had wandered over just as she had finished killing off every last shoulder, apparently having heard everything.

"It is. But we cannot do anything. We cannot defeat all of Clover's forces. It's impossible. But we _can_ get help. Clover said that we had to go to the abandoned Hearts Castle to find the Red Lady and the White Lady. We can get help from them. Hatter, you are our general. You're the Ace of Spades, the most powerful soldier we have. You will have to command the troops that we manage to gather. I have a feeling that I know where the final battle will take place" Agnella said, quietly. Azura looked at her sister sharply.

"When you say feeling, do you mean you had a vision?" Azura demanded. Agnella nodded and blinked before deciding to say anything.

"It wasn't detailed like my normal visions. It wasn't even really a vision. It was flashes. I saw the Chessboard Dessert. And…everything was set up like a real Chessboard. Alice was the Queen. For some reason Hatter was the King. I couldn't make out anyone else. Then there was another flash of the four castles at the four corners. They were the castles of the ancient Fallen. And defending each one was the spirit of the Fallen. It was like a game of chess except the Fallen was intervening for only those they wished to. There was so much blood…" Agnella murmured, remembering everything.

"Yes, well…we can do this. The Red and White Ladies, who are they?" Alice questioned. Hatter cleared his throat.

"They aren't part of the Deck. They're part of the Chessboard" Hatter explained. Alice gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't know what that is" Alice said, simply. Hatter nodded and Divinity gave him a clueless look as well.

"I'm not too sure about what the Chessboard is either. They're never needed unless there is a full scale and international war," Divinity said. Hatter nodded in understanding.

"Okay, do you understand what the Deck is?" Hatter asked. Alice shrugged and tilted her head.

"The military" was her vague comment. Hatter sighed in impatience.

"Do you know the internal workings of what will become _your_ armed forces?" demanded Hatter. Alice bit her lip.

"Not in particular" she said, just as vaguely. Hatter rolled his eyes before turning to look for a Caterpillar.

"Duck, that's just…that's not good. You've got a lot of work to do" Cheshire commented. Alice glared at him.

"How so?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. Cheshire inspected his fingernails before buffing them against his shirt, uninterestedly.

"You fight recklessly. You can barely control your fire when you have to learn the other three before this epic battle in the Chessboard Desert. You need lessons in etiquette and the history of Wonderland. You need to make political treaties. And you need to gather your army. You've got work" Cheshire said, matter-of-factly. Azura nodded in agreement.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, he's right" Azura said. Cheshire grinned and pulled her forward by the waist before kissing chastely. Alice made a scathing noise in the back of her throat.

"You can stop now. If you're going to make kissy face all the time, you can go and join Clover's army. Thanks" Alice said. Cheshire rolled his eyes at her and pulled slightly away from Azura.

"Alice…you don't have an army. You have a rag-tag team consisting of a sixteen-year-old Jurisdiction, an Ace of Spades, an untrained and overemotional Jack, a washed out Jack, the _demure_ Queen of Diamonds, a devilishly handsome Cat, and a beautiful and resurrected Queen of Spades. Last time I checked, an army consisted of more than six people" Cheshire said, smirking. Alice glared at him.

Hatter walked over to the Purple Caterpillar and asked her a question before turning back to Alice.

"Come. The Caterpillars have a room where we can talk" Hatter interrupted. Alice nodded and the Purple Caterpillar turned back to the group. She was back in her slimy caterpillar form. She slithered over to the Green Caterpillar. He morphed and Alice was staring at the strangest man.

His hair was lime green and his eyes matched. His eye was rimmed with black and his face was as white as snow. His lips were ruby red and he looked sort of like a jester. He smiled at them.

"This way," he said, calmly. The group followed him in silence and he led them to a sort of conference room. The table and chairs were of stone but they were suitable for the meeting they were going to hold.

"I'm assuming you will be staying the night. Just call for us if you wish to be led to your rooms" the Green Caterpillar said. He nodded once at each of them. He stopped in front of Agnella. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at him in shock. He closed his eyes.

"Your gift of prophecy is strong. It's too bad you don't see _your_ future. You will play two games. One of War and one of Chess. Chess will solve all. Remember" the Green Caterpillar said. Agnella nodded and withdrew her hand and they sat down.

As they sat, Hatter cleared his throat and Alice looked to him for an explanation.

"The Chessboard is an intelligence agency. They do espionage missions, like assassinations. The Hearts Castle was their headquarters for a time before it appeared to be abandoned. I guess it wasn't. The White Rabbit was an assassin from the agency. I'm sure that they sent him to destroy you, seeing as you might be a potential threat" Hatter said, matter-of-factly. Alice's eyes widened in outrage and she gave him a vicious glare.

"How I am a 'potential threat'? I'm the Jurisdiction or whatever the hell the damn Caterpillars are calling me these days" Alice snapped. Divinity glanced at Alice and sighed.

"I used to be a civilian. From a civilian's point of view, you _are_ sort of a potential threat. You came out of nowhere and resembled the Queen of Hearts, Redd. You both have the same mouth. Anyway, you were a potential threat that needed to be eliminated. We were an oppressed people and I suppose it frightened us, that you could be Redd's heir" Divinity explained. Alice frowned and crossed her arms.

"But, I would be…eliminated, you say? Is that even legal?" Alice demanded. Azura tilted her head.

"Not in particularly. The Chessboard was founded a long time ago. They are legally able to do anything that they deem could protect Wonderland. That is their first job. Legality is an afterthought" Azura said, firmly. Alice sighed and shook her head with annoyance.

"Then, would they still deem me a threat?" asked Alice. As everyone else shook their head, Cheshire nodded.

"What do you mean? She'll be considered a threat?" demanded Hatter. Cheshire gave a sly smile.

"If the girl can't prove that she is the Jurisdiction, yes."


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well. Look at what I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm sorry for the delay but it seems that I've hit a road block, my chickadees. I was writing the next chapter after the longest time and then I decided to look back and I find my writing absolutely atrocious back then. Well, I've got time since my Spring Break is in two weeks.

That means over my Spring Break, I'll be posting this story all over again…

Edited, revised, and most probably re-written. The plot will remain the same but be a bit more clear as you all seemed to be confused. It will be darker as I seemed to have forgotten actual emotions where emotions are called for. Well, I haven't _forgotten _them, per say but I think an attempted rape would have messed up Alice a bit more, don't you.

And she seemed to forgive the Cat way too easily…that will all be rectified.

I hope that you all will enjoy my new and improved Mad As A Hatter…if you're still interested that is.

If you are, drop a review.

I don't want to waste my time if you aren't.


	29. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: **I have posted the re-write and I'm very excited about it. I hope you like it and PLEASE review. It's going to be very, very good.


End file.
